Rival Romance
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Justin Russo's dad is principal of Liberty High. Alex Santiago's dad is principal of Manhattan High. They are rival schools, rival families and Alex and Justin have never met... until now. Will they let their family and school's rivalry come between them or will they break all the rules and be together. What will happen? Will they be found out? AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Alex

_Full Summary - Alex and Justin go to rival schools and their dads are the principals. They meet one day and there is chemistry that they try to deny due to their feuding schools and fathers. After some more encounters with each other and discovering how well they get on, they give in to temptation. They are completely besotted with each other and are very happy but they have to keep it a secret from everyone as they know their relationship will not be accepted by anyone. But it's inevitable that their secret will be discovered eventually, which it does. What will the consequences be? Will they fight for each other or stick by their families? Jalex. AU. Slightly_ OOC.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another story! So I am posting this today because tomorrow (October 17th) is my birthday! I will FINALLY be 15! And I'm going out with a couple of friends so I might not get to go on my laptop all day and I felt like I should give you all a present for being so awesome and amazing. FanFiction is a family to me now and I'm so grateful. So this is your present; A NEW STORY! I just love you guys!**

**So I got the inspiration from the strangest of places. There was this advert on the telly about some sort of snack and they were all dressed up like Hank Marvin (Cockney (London) rhyming slang; Hank Marvin = starving) and there was a bit where two schools were having a kind of guitar stand-off thing. You'd get it of you saw the advert (or commercial as Americans call them). I still can't believe I got a whole story from about 5 seconds from an ad! I don't know why but I like telling you my inspiration, I think it's good to tell your readers where the idea came from. That's not important anyway so back to the story and I'm quite excited about this one cos I don't think this has been done before either.**

**So some info you need to know is both Justin and Alex are 18 and are seniors. I felt it would make more sense as they sort of run their schools and normally seniors do so y'know. And Max is Justin's brother and is 16 and is the civil one but he might not come up as much but I will make sure he has a few appearances. Jerry is Justin's dad and Karl is Alex's and they are principals of the different schools. I think that's all. But is things aren't accurate I'm sorry, as I've said before I don't live in America and I don't know what they're really like so I do apologise. But it's FanFiction so who cares?! Other stuff will be mentioned in the story so I'll just let you read now! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The halls of Manhattan High were buzzing with teenagers milling around; getting in a last minute chat with friends before they had to get to their last class of the day.

Principle Santiago was walking along the halls too. "Come on guys, get to class!" he yelled at them. They all finished up their conversations and rushed off to their class, leaving only a few stragglers who were a bit slower than others. He shook his head light heartedly, continuing to stroll down the corridor.

"Alex, that means you too." he stopped at the young brunette's locker.

"I know, I'm going." she held up her hands in fake surrender. "See you later, dad." she waved as she walked away to go to her class. Principle Santiago, or Karl, smiled as he watched his daughter walk away. She wasn't exactly academic but he was still proud of her as any father would be of their daughter.

Alex Santiago is the daughter of the principle of Manhattan High which made her the most popular girl - actually _person_ - in the whole school; everyone knew her name, all the girls wanted to be her friend, the younger ones looked up to her, all the boys fancied her - yes, she had beauty as well as popularity - and wanted to be one of the lucky few who got to date her (yes she had only _dated_ a few but she's kissed more a parties etc. and sometimes she even... well, she's done more with _some_; she wasn't _that_ kind of girl). So basically, everyone loved her. Alex knew she was popular but she didn't flaunt it (only when neccessary) and she tried to act like everyone else but she could never just be like the others having her dad as the head; she had more power than the average student.

Alex got to her last class, History, which dragged (Alex was not fond of the subject... or any subject to be honest. Although she did enjoy Art and Music, they weren't so... classroom-y) and eventually to her relief the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. It was made even better by the fact it was Friday and the weekend was finally here.

Alex was at her locker when one of her many friends, Jamie Thompson, came up to her. "Hey girl!"

"Hey Jamie. Why do you look so excited?" she asked, closing her locker and turning her attention to her friend.

"What? You haven't heard? Liberty High and Manhattan are on the playing field between are schools having Rival Rave. Again." she added, rolling her eyes. A Rival Rave was something that often occured between the two rival schools and now it even had its own name (Rival Rave). It wasn't a rave, just them shouting and arguing with each other telling the other that _their _school is better.

"Seriously?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "We only had one a couple of weeks ago."

"Who cares! Let's go! You _have_ to get near the front this time!" she smiled, Jamie found the whole rivalry thing thrilling.

"Why?" Alex asked, less enthusiastic than her friend.

"Because you're like, our head girl! Principles daughter!"

"What does that have to do with-" Alex got cut off by her Jamie grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the playing field where she saw basically the whole student body of each school facing one another with a gap between them, shouting over each other so loud it was hard to hear anything.

Alex hoped her school was shouting the loudest.

Now, as mentioned before, Alex didn't flaunt popularity or play along with the whole 'Principles daughter' thing and take advantage but since her dad _is_ the head, she did feel as thoguh the school is hers in a way so she had special hatred for their rival school; Liberty High. See, her dad and the principle of Liberty, Jerry Russo, had hated each other years before they became head of the schools and that rivalry had continued until the schools themselves hated each other. Whenever they had games or competitions; it was war. Alex heard the principle had a son her age that went to Liberty High; actually he had two - the other was a couple of years younger - but she's heard he wasn't very fond of the popularity and stuff so he wasn't much of a threat. But the older son... she'd never met either as her father made sure she didn't come into contact with 'that family'. She's met the father and mother at one of her dad's boring dinner things (although when she says 'met' she means glaring and death stares) but the sons were a mystery to her. She always wondered what they were like or what would happen if she met them. And she was very curious about the older son...

Alex thought this as she joined the crown and once she was on the midst of it, she started yelling, shouting and she felt great pride in her school.

That's right; _her_ school.

**A/N: And that my chums was chapter one! The next chap I'll be introducing Justin in the same way I did Alex; finishing school and going to the Rival Rave. Did you like that btw? I just came up with it. I hope you all like the idea, it's never been done before I don't think so I'm very excited! And I don't know of the schools exist or whatever but I don't own them if they do. I hope you liked it and if you want me to continue then please, anonymous included, REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	2. Justin

**A/N: Chapter 2, YAY! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I'm really glad yo are all liking this story, I'm hoping it'll be good! So thank you to ObsessiveWeirdo (used to be PeetasCupcake :P), Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, delenalover2, Sonf of Erebus god of Shadows, deadman68 and anyone else. K so in this chap we meet Justin. It's pretty much the same set up as the last chap but with Justin and his school, Liberty High. The names are pretty lame but I am terrible at coming up with fake names of stuff. Normally I name fake schools after trees and nature or something. What? Oak Hill Academy sounds like a school! I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The hallways to Liberty High were empty apart from the few stragglers doing some last minute things (putting stuff in and out of their lockers, getting a book from the library etc.)before they went home for the weekend.

"Yo, Justin!" and one of the stragglers was Justin Russo who was, to put it simply; the most popular guy at school. He was 18 (a senior). Teachers loved him because he was smart, guys thought he was awesome and the girls all had _huge_ crushes on him (and _yes_, he had had quite a few girlfriends. He _was_ a teenage boy after all). Sure he probably would be popular at any school but there was something about this school that meant he was as popular as he was. What was it? Well, his dad, Jerry Russo, was the principal. This gave him a lot of power.

"Sup, Josh." Josh was the one who had greeted Justin. Justin shut his locker and turned to his curly haired friend (he had light brown curly hair. Not sure what it is about curly hair but it makes him a big hit with the ladies).

"You comin?" Josh asked seeming excited.

"Coming where?" Justin asked.

"You haven't heard? The Rival Rave of course!" he grinned.

"Another one?" Justin raised his eyebrows in question. These Rival Raves seemed more frequent these days.

"Yeah, it's going on right now. We _have_ to get there; defend our school's honour." Josh put his hand on his heart to which Justin laughed.

"Alright, alright! Let's go!" The two boys turned to walk out of the school and to the playing fields were the Rave was taking place.

Justin found these Rival Rave things quite weird. Even weirder they actually had an official name for what was basically hundreds of people just shouting at each other. Justin found it strange, yes, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy them. He felt pride when he was standing amongst his fellow pupils, standing up for what he modestly admitted was his school. His dad had a rivalry with the principal of Manhattan High and that continued through to the present schools that they now both ran.

Justin always felt he had a lot of responsibility in leading the school as his younger brother, Max, didn't like all the popularity and just wanted to blend in. Somehow he did, everyone respected his decision but he did get a little bit of special treatment from time to time. Justin was proud of his little brother for standing up for himself and doing what he wanted but Justin had never really known anything different other than popularity. He admitted he had it but he never took it for granted. He was genuinely a nice guy but he could get mean when he wanted or needed to.

Justin and Josh reached the playing fields and they saw the entire student body of both schools, screaming and yelling at each other. Justin often wondered when this started but he could never remember them not happening. The two boy smiled at each other before joining the rest and getting in the midst of things.

He knew that Manhattan's principle had a daughter there the same age as him but he'd never met her, only the parents. Sort of strange but he'd never thought much of it. He's often wondered what she was like; smart, goth, annoyingly peppy cheerleader type, he wasn't sure. He was sure that if they ever met they'd be enemies like their dads. I mean, it only made sense that the kids hated each other too, right?

**A/N: Lol, apparently Josh is a spelling error! Anyway, short I know but since I'm trying to stretch this out to get a decent length story I though I'd introduce them in separate chapters so it takes 3 chapters for them to meet. Anyway, that's Justin and yes they finally meet in the next chap! Don't expect anything romantic as their schools will be right there and they wouldn't like that, would they? Well, they get a.. surprise... when they meet each other. No they haven't met before but, well, they've never seen the other before... or what they look like. You'll have to wait and find out! Anyway, if you liked it and want more please REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	3. Rival Rave

**A/N: YAY! The chap you've all been waiting for! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm happy you are enjoying it so far! Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, OriginallyUnknown, Crazyfanficlover, hotpinkandpurple and anyone else! And I was very happy today cos I read a new chap of Perfect Lies, my fave FanFic story! Sooo good! Yeah, I'm happy. Well, I've already told you they will meet in this chapter so I'm just gunna shut up now and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

No One POV

"At least _our_ school isn't home to a bunch of cheaters!" one person from the crown shouted at the other school.

"Cheaters? Since when?" someone from the other school yelled back amongst all the other screams and yells.

"How about every game you play?" the first person replied.

This is mostly what all the Rival Raves consisted of. Everyone argues with everyone and says anything and everything to put the opposing school down. It was surprising anyone could even hear the other persons argument.

"Let's see what our man, Justin has to say about this!" a boy from the front of the crowd of Liberty shouted.

"Oh. Pulling out the big guns are we?" another from the front of Manhattan crowd shot back sarcastically.

"Where's Alex?" another shouted.

"What's Daddy's little princess gonna do about it?" someone from the angry Liberty mob questioned (loudly, of course).

This was all followed by shouts for the two teens who were gradually being shoved through the crowd to the front. As they eventually got to the front everything seemed to go silent and all eyes were on them.

Alex POV

All of a sudden I heard my name being shouted by people near the front and before I know it I'm being shoved by everyone to, I'm guessing, the front. I'd never been to the front before; I like to stay near the back and watch the rest of my school do all the work.

After a lot of pushing and shoving I could eventually see the front of the what seemed like never-ending crowd. A few more nudges and I was there. On my way here I'd heard people talking about Justin. Was I finally going to meet Liberty Highs principle's oldest son? This should be fun.

I turned to smirk at my school to try and show them that I had this all under control before turning to see a guy (only slightly dishevelled from being shoved like me), taller than me by about 5 inches with a muscular build, black hair and pale grey eyes who had just turned away from looking at his school to look at me.

"_Dang it!"_ I thought. _"__No one told me he was hot!"_

He was just... I don't even know! I can't describe it but I like it. I hate to admit it but if we had met under any other circumstances and I didn't know who he was, I'm pretty sure I would've thrown myself at him (in a subtle way that doesn't look cheap and desperate, of course!).

He looked at me and his eyes widened slightly, a small smirk still on his face. Now I can't be sure but I'm sure he just checked me out really quick so no one would notice. Pfft, did he think that _I_ wouldn't notice him totally checking me out?

"_Yeah."_ I heard my brain say sarcastically. _"__She says whilst _totally checking him out!_"_

Stupid brain.

Everything was silent; a first for a Rival Rave. Everyone waited in anticipation as they waited for us to speak.

Justin POV

Everything was going as it normally did when I heard my name come up. I just starting to wonder what it was all about when people started pulling me further into the crown and pushing me to the front. I heard them mentioning the words 'daddy's little princess' and mentioning the name Alex. What? Was I finally going to get to meet the number 1 girl from Manhattan High? I've always wondered what she's like and now I might finally get to find out.

I could see the front now and a few more pushes and shoves and I was there. I couldn't see anyone special looking; just other ordinary pupils from Manhattan High. I turned to grin at my school (show them that I've totally got this under control) before turning back to wait for the 'famous' Alex Santiago.

A few seconds later everyone went quiet as I suddenly saw this brunette girl get pushed out of the crowd and turn to look at the rest of the Students in what I'm guessing is her school. Then she turned to face me. And _that's_ where it all went wrong.

I was _not_ supposed be attracted to this girl.

But it was _so _hard not to be. Her hair, her eyes, her body... _dang it, _she's perfect! And totally did not check her out... not much anyway.

"_Stop it, Justin! Imagine the consequences if you let anything happen; your dad would disown you, everyone would hate you... But I don't have to worry because nothing will ever happen... pfft, as if!"_

"_Keep telling yourself that, Justin."_ I heard this annoying voice in my head say. Stupid brain...

No One POV

"So," Justin started, taking a step forward, "_you're_ Alex Santiago. Or as I've heard; 'daddy's little princess'." he smirked as members of his school laugh.

Alex laughed. "Oh, that's a good one." she said sarcastically also stepping forward. "Speaking of daddies; how is your father?"

"He's great and so is his school. In fact he's probably made it the best school in the state." Justin replied smugly.

Alex scoffed. "You wish." she shot back. She had a grin on her face that just didn't seem to fade. "Although to be fair, I do think it could win an award."

"Really?" Justin questioned, raising his eyebrows. This had to be going somewhere.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. Her face was sincere before it changed back into a smirk. "For best _dump_ in the state." Behind her all the students cheered and 'oohh-ed' in agreement.

"I think you got our schools a little mixed up there." Justin said, pretending not to notice the fact they seemed to be getting closer.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?" Alex shook her head.

"No." Justin then leant down closer to her level. "Just _proud_." he grinned.

And right then, before Alex turned away and Justin stood back up straight, just for a few seconds they had a moment although it was so brief they couldn't be sure. They had looked into each others eyes and a flicker of a genuine smile flashed across both their faces in a split second before they came back to reality.

"Let's go. Get away form these _delusional_ losers." Alex said as she turned away from Justin who just shook his head and gestured for his school to leave too.

As the hundreds of teen gradually went leaving the playing field considerably emptier than before.

As Alex was just about to walk away, she glanced back and caught the eye of Justin. He looked at her and grinned and just before he turned away he winked at her causing Alex to smile and – though she would never admit it- blush slightly as she too turned away.

Alex was walking away but Justin couldn't resist glancing back one last time to see her walking away. _"__Nothing will happen, eh?" _he heard his brain say but ignored it and continued walking.

But both went home and could not stop thinking about the other.

**A/N: Yay! So now they've met and could you tell how much chemistry was there? I don't know why, I like it when they argue but they find it fun and, I dunno, turns them on in a weird way...? Lol. Whatever, they were attracted to each other! So how did you like it? Was it any good? I tried to make good. Tell me and REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	4. Father And Son

**A/N: Chapter 4! I don't know why I feel the need to announce what chap we're on at the start, it's weird. And sorry if the chapter title doesn't really describe this much but I couldn't think of anything better. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me! Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Crazyfanficlover, OriginallyUnknown, squirtlee16, theonly117, smileysteph and anyone else! Anyway, we're gonna see Justin with his dad in this chap since we saw a little of Alex with hers (I'll probably show more of that later) and their father's are a big part of the story. They're the reason that Justin and Alex can't see each other so... yeah any who on with the chap!**

**And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors that ever happen. Sometimes LibreOffice can't even detect them. So if there are ever any, I'm sorry and ignore them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The door slammed shut as Justin got in the house. He threw his keys on the table and strolled into the living room. He still had the tiniest smile on his face from his first meeting with Alex Santiago. There was just something about her... he got the feeling that winding her up would be rather entertaining. She seemed like an interesting girl.

"How was school, honey?" Theresa Russo, his mother walked into the room to greet her son.

"Yeah, it was fine. When do you think dad will be home?" he asked, flopping down on the sofa and switching the TV on.

"I don't know; a little late probably." she answered, sighing.

Jerry was a busy man so he was almost constantly working and even when he was home all he could think of was work and ways to improve the school and ways to crush Manhattan High. Sure Justin was 18 but it didn't mean he didn't want actually see him once-in-a-while and _talk_ to him. They lived a rather luxurious life – big house, nice cars, designer clothes – but Justin did wish he could spend time with his dad and in that time _not_ talk about school or work.

"What's on?" Max, the youngest Russo asked referring to the TV as he walked into the room and flopped down next to Justin.

"Nothing special." he answered. "How was your day?" he asked, realising there was nothing good on and tried starting a conversation.

"Pretty good. I got a C+ in Chemistry." he shrugged.

"Awesome." Justin commented. "What about the end of the day?"

"I think you had more fun than me." Max smirked at his older brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin looked at him confused.

"Come on, dude! I know she's meant to be our 'enemy' or whatever but there's no hiding the fact she's hot and I _know_ you noticed." Max continued, putting air quotes around the word 'enemy'.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Obviously I noticed but it doesn't change anything."

"Really?" Max pressed.

"Really." Justin laughed.

"What are you boys talking about?" Theresa asked walking back into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. She had been cooking.

"Nothing." they both said.

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Boys." she muttered, going back into the kitchen.

* * *

It was around seven when Jerry got home after a long day's work.

"Hey, honey." he greeted his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"How was your day?" she asked, preparing his plate of food. They didn't wait for him to eat as they never knew what time he was going to come home at and even if he did come home at a reasonable time he took his dinner to his office.

"Great; not much trouble, high test scores. Great way to end the week." he smiled.

"There you go." she handed him his dinner.

"Thanks, I'll just take this to the office." he said, turning and heading of to his destination.

Theresa sighed and went into the living room and sat down. She was by herself; the boys were in their bedrooms doing whatever teenage boys did and now her husband was doing more work. _"__I bet other families spend their Friday's together... in fact most families probably spend most days together, even just for a while."_ Theresa sat there thinking about how even though they had a good life and were considered very close, they weren't really. She couldn't remember the last time they did something as a family. And now the boys were older it was harder because they wanted to do their own thing, not go out with their parents. And she also felt left out; both Justin and Max went to the school and Jerry was the principal. The school was a big part of their lives but she was just the principle's wife.

"_I shouldn't moan; I have everything I've ever wanted. Two healthy sons that I'm proud of, a loving husband, a nice house... everything."_ she sighed again and flipped the channel on the TV.

* * *

Justin knocked on the door to his father's office.

"Come in." he heard his dad say and entered the room. "Ah, Justin. How was your day?" he asked, he looked up at him before focussing back on his computer.

"Yeah, fine." he shrugged.

"I heard about the Rival Rave earlier. Hope we showed Manhattan what we're made of." he grinned.

"Uh huh. "Justin nodded. Didn't his dad have anything better to talk about than the school? "I met Alex Santiago today." he added.

At this, Jerry's head shot up and he looked at his son who was leaning against the wall casually. "So you met daddy's little princess?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure the word 'princess' suits her." he said, glancing around the room.

"I'll say. She's got a mouth on her, that one. Big fan of sarcasm and snarky comments." Jerry said bitterly. Just thinking about that family made him angry.

"I'd say she's a bit of a flirt too." Justin muttered, smirking to himself.

Jerry still heard and stood up, walking round the desk to his son. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and his tie loosened. "You better get those thoughts out of your head." he warned.

"What are talking about?" Justin asked, confused at his dad's glare directed towards him.

"Look, I know what goes through teenage boys' minds, I was one once, and I did notice she's a very... pretty young girl but do _not_ go there." Justin raised his eyebrow. He could think of better words that just 'pretty' to describe her. Pretty didn't do her justice.

"What do you take me for?" he snorted slightly.

"I know you don't say it and it doesn't really seem like it but I'm your father and I know that you are a bit of a ladies man. It's in the genes." he smiled but Justin just gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Never mind. But you know what I mean. And I bet she's no angel either. Actually at one of the dinner's I went to and saw her, she flirted with the waiter all night. Her dad had to tell her off, which I enjoyed."

"I said she was a flirt." Justin grumbled. He couldn't believe what his dad was saying... granted, he was right but he still couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Yes she is. And so are you." Justin was about to protest but Jerry cut him off. "Don't deny it. Remember when _you_ came to one of those dinners?" Justin rolled his eyes; he was referring to the time when Justin was 17 and he too had flirted with one of the waitresses and was successful as she did give him her number. Justin smiled proudly at the thought before his dad continued. "Anyway, you _also_ know I check the school website and the posts the pupils put up** (Kind of like The Slap from Victorious)** and word on the street is you were 'checking her out'." he gave Justin a stern look.

Justin scoffed. "I was not checking her out, I was simply observing her appearance." Justin explained as though it was obvious. "And please do not try and be cool." referring to his dad's use of the phrase 'word on the street'.

"Don't give me that. Just stay away from her. I don't want you anywhere near her." he warned him again and he was deadly serious.

"Aye aye, sir." Justin saluted Jerry, not taking it as seriously as him.

Jerry rolled his eyes and turned to go back to his desk. "Night son."

"Night dad." Justin walked out of his office and thought about what his dad said.

Of course nothing was going to happen between them; he knew how bad that would be and Justin was very loyal towards his school and his family. But his rebellious streak, small as it may be, wanted to see her again. A part of him wanted to piss his dad off, which was probably the only way to get his attention, and he knew that getting involved with Alex would. He would be fuming. Another reason why nothing would happen.

But that night, Justin couldn't get a certain brunette off his mind...

**A/N: Not bad chap I thought. It's got more in it than I was planning but that's a good thing. So in a way Justin is sort off seeking attention from his dad. Don't worry, he's not going to play Alex just to annoy his dad, that's not the storyline... But his dad's so busy with work he doesn't really bother with anything else. I suppose you can all guess Alex's is the same, it wouldn't make sense if she wasn't, and I'll probably do something with that later. And it's hard to imagine Jerry in a shirt and tie instead of his colourful shirts and jeans! Lol.**

**And I love how the cast of Wizards are posting all these cool pictures of the new special episode! Alex vs. Alex; it even sounds epic! Still wish Justin was in it, gonna miss him SOOO much! No Jalex banter; what ever will I do?! cries Anyway, lol, so excited!**

**Anyway, if you liked it please REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	5. Overreacting

**A/N: Yay, we're 5 chaps in and it isn't shit! Sorry, I have hope in this story and I am trying my best not to ruin it. See, I set myself very low expectations for almost everything so then I am never disappointed. It never fails. Anyway, enough about me and onto the thank yous! Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, OriginallyUnknown, Crazyfanficlover, theonly117, JHABEA143, Haddi Etana, HPMudBlood, vlalita, Princess Kasei and any other lovely person! Well, in this chap we're gonna see a bit more of Alex with her family. I feel we should see a little of what both their home lives are like. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"_Together, forever! You broke up with me by text message!"_ Alex sang (or screamed) in her room that night. She had finished scribbling random answers onto her homework and was now trying to get her dad's attention. She _could_ just go down to his office but this tore him away from his work and it was just fun to annoy him.

Just then someone banged on her door before opening it. "Alex, switch that racket down!" her dad shouted over the music.

"It's a free country!" she shouted back, flipping her hair around dancing to the music.

"Is that your only excuse?" Karl said, still yelling.

"It's my only excuse that isn't a lie." Alex shot back.

Karl rolled his eyes and stomped up to her stereo and switched it off, sighing contently when there was silence.

"You're no fun." Alex grumbled, sitting down on her bed.

"I was trying to work." her dad crossed his arms.

"Exactly." Alex rolled her eyes, something she got from her dad. "You work too much."

"Well if I didn't then you wouldn't have a room in which to put your stereo on which to play that trash." her dad said smugly having felt he'd proved his point.

"Oh don't start with all that crap. I didn't say you shouldn't work just that you should take time to chill instead of spending every waking moment thinking about the school, talking about the school because it's _so_ annoying." Alex played with her fingers, looking down.

Karl shook his head and moved on to a different topic. "How was the Rival Rave?" he asked.

"School again." Alex muttered under her breath before looking up to answer him. "Same; shouting, name calling, occasional swearing." she shrugged.

"Oh." her dad nodded his head.

"And I met Justin Russo." she said, studying her nails.

Karl's eyes widened. "Oh did you now?" he asked, very interested now.

"Yeah." she replied casually.

"And?" he pushed; he wanted to know all the details.

Alex shrugged, "Nothing special. He seemed friendly enough." she smirked at the memory of their meeting.

"What?!" Karl exclaimed. "How _friendly_ was he, exactly?" he was getting angry now; he just hated that family.

"Dad, you're overreacting. He just didn't seem like a threat." Alex wished she'd never said anything now.

"Alex, I do not want that boy anywhere near you under any circumstances!" he warned.

"What's the big deal?" he annoyed her when he was like this.

"His dad may think he's a model student but he's a charmer and he knows how to get you exactly where he wants you. In fact, that may be their plan; Russo gets his son to get to you therefore getting to me and he could ruin the whole school." Karl was off in his own little world now, forgetting Alex, who was sitting looking confused, was even there.

"Dad!" Alex snapped him out of his trance. When he cut off from his babbling he looked over at her as she looked at him expectantly.

"Just stay away Alex, I know what you're like but that's too far. Promise me you will not get involved."

Alex rolled her ayes again. "Dad-"

"Promise." he cut her off.

"Promise." she mumbled.

"Good. Now keep the racket down." he said, walking out.

Once he was out of the room, Alex smirked to herself and brought her hand out from behind her back looking at her crossed fingers.

"You should know me better than that, dad." she chuckled.

Who was Alex Santiago to say no to a bit of mischief?

**A/N: I actually quite liked the ending; typical Alex. And that song she was singing at the beginning was actually in the show if you remember; Misfortune On The Beach I think, she sung it all the way through, annoying Harper and others, lol! So funny! So now we have figured out that neither can stay away from the other and would like to meet again. But will they?! ….. course they will otherwise I ain't got no story, lol. So please tell me what you thought; did you like it? Do you want more? REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	6. We Meet Again

**A/N: Soooo, here we are again. Welcome. That was a little creepy but I am creepy! Wait, you know what I mean. :P And the title is a little creepy... Thank you for all the reviews and stuff! Guest, Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, theonly117, OriginallyUnknown, Capt John Price ( check out his stories! :D) and anyone else! So what will happen in this chap?! For once I ain't gonna give you no spoiler! Reason? I have no idea either. Let's see what I can come up with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

So it was the weekend, no school and Alex was currently chilling in her favourite café, REDS **(made up and don't own)** where she liked to spend her time. It wasn't her school's hang out or Liberty's. Neither of the schools seemed to know about it as she had never seen anyone from either of the schools there. She was on her phone, checking the latest gossip and such. After a while she stopped paying attention to what was on her phone and started scrolling through the websites mindlessly.

Alex was in a daydream when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "So this is how Manhattan High's Miss Popularity spends her weekends?"

She looked up to discover the owner of the voice; the one and only Justin Russo.

"Have you taken up stalking recently?" she smirked.

He smirked back, he just loves this girls attitude. "No but for you..." he trailed off, emphasizing the suggestiveness to the comment.

Alex snorted, "So you're a stalker, a perv, is there anything else I should know about you before I call the police?"

Justin laughed. "Nope, I think you're good." he glanced at the empty stool next to her (she was sitting at a counter at the window on a tall bar stool, her favourite spot). "Can I sit here?"

She shrugged, "Sure. But if someone from either of our schools comes in and sees us, I'm going to punch you in the face and blame everything on you."

"Sounds fair." Justin smiled, sitting on the stool and looking at her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I like it here. No school, no drama. I _thought_ I was the only one who knew this place." she replied.

"Sorry but I like it here too. I guess our paths have just never crossed here either. And I would remember if they had because I probably would've asked you out." Justin said.

"Oh really? And what would my answer have been?" she questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, you wouldn't have answered." he said, taking a sip of his – no wait, _her_ – drink.

"No?" she wondered where this was going.

He shook his head, swallowing. "No, you would have been too busy jumping me." he said simply, trying not to laugh.

Alex gasped and slapped him on the arm causing his laughter to spill out. She just shook her head and laughed with him. They laughed for a little while, both wondering about what would happen if their schools knew they were joking and laughing with the enemy. They were having fun so they didn't dwell on it for long.

Their laughter faded away gradually and as Justin was looking at Alex he started thinking, _"__Nope, I definitely can _not _stay away from her."_

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked.

Justin was brought out of his trance. "Nothing." he said simply, smiling at her causing Alex to blush slightly.

"We're enemies." Justin said, or stated rather, after a moment of silence like.

"We are." Alex agreed, nodding her head.

"So, is it wrong for enemies to exchange numbers?" he continued.

"I don't believe so as it would mean they could send each other messages of how much they dislike each other." Alex reasoned, playing along.

"Yes, and to arrange to meet if they wanted to. Y'know, to do things face-to-face and what not." Justin said, pretending to be serious.

"So are you saying we should exchange numbers?" Alex concluded.

"That is exactly what I am saying." he then grabbed her phone without asking and punched his number in, handing her his at the same time.

Once they had finished doing so they handed the others phone back and as Justin gave Alex hers back their hands touched and their eyes flew up to meet the others. After a few seconds Alex blushed and looked down mumbling a 'thanks'. It was weird, she was never normally like that around guys; she was usually quite out-going and confident but he just... was different. Justin just smiled at her while she was still looking down. There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind saying, _"__God, my dad would _so _kill me right now if he saw me."_ But he ignored it.

"Our dads' would kill us." Alex laughed, breaking Justin out of his thoughts.

"You read my mind." he responded.

"Well, I am a girl of _many_ talents." Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What are some of those other _many_ talents?" Justin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Alex smirked and leaned a bit closer, "Call me and you might find out." she she almost whispered, staying where she was for a few seconds before getting up and grabbing her bag. "Bye." she winked at him.

"See you around." he replied, watching her walk out.

"_Stay away from her? Mission impossible."_

* * *

Outside, Alex was making her way back home and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"_This should be fun."_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I quite enjoyed it! I don't know what it is with me and suggestive banter but I just love it. So if you write a story with suggestive banter, I'll probably like it, lol. And don't ask about the Mission Impossible thing, I just had those words in my head, I've never even seen the movies; not my kind of film. I think at the moment they are both just looking for some fun, there's nothing serious... yet. Hehe. So hope you enjoyed it and if you did REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	7. Texting & Moms

**A/N: Woohoo, new chapter! Totals excitemento! Lol, I love made up words! Anyway, on to shoutouts; so thank you to theonly117, skittymon, Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, JHABEA143, Guest, Ihateluvstories, NikitaNightFall and anyone else who reviewed/faved/followed! So, this chap, probably quite boring I guess. Having a bit of writer's block. I know where it's going I'm just trying to fill in the gaps. I hope this is OK and it doesn't bore you to death, lol. So I'll just let you read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex giggled as she received another text from Justin. They had not stopped the whole weekend and it was Sunday evening now. She knew she really shouldn't be doing this but it was impossible to hate him; she just couldn't do it. It was just an attraction between them; they couldn't keep away. Texting was good but Alex wouldn't mind actually seeing him again.

She was sitting on her bed typing out a reply when there was a knock at her bedroom door before her mother peered round the door.

"You busy?" she asked.

"No." Alex shook her head, sending her reply before putting her phone down on her bed and turning her attention to her mom.

"Oh, it's just I heard laughing..." her mom entered the room fully now.

"I was just on my phone." Alex shrugged, acting innocent.

Louisa just nodded, not quite believing her. "You haven't been off that phone all weekend, have you?" she gave her a look, the one mothers give when they know there's something you're not telling them.

"And?" Alex gave her a look back, one that said 'I may or may not be not telling you something but if I am keeping something from you, I am not telling you'. Yeah, you can get that out of a look.

"Just saying." Louisa defended, holding her hands up. There was a pause, "Your dad's been busy all weekend." her mom tried to start a conversation.

"When is he not?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"You know he has to work hard." Louisa defended her husband, although even she had to admit she thought he worked too much.

"Yeah, but the school has taken over his life. It's not fair on everyone else. On me." she added quietly, playing with her fingers.

"You know your dad loves you very much." Louisa sighed, putting a hand on her daughters leg in a comforting way.

"I know." Alex grumbled. A moment later her phone went off again, signalling she had a new message. Alex picked up the phone and smiled as she read the message. That boy had an answer to everything.

Louisa watched her daughter with a knowing look on her face. "Is it a boy?" she asked, grinning.

Alex looked up at her, as though remembering she was in the room, and laughed, "No."

Her mom raised her eyebrows before shaking her head. "Right. I'll just leave you to it." she said getting up and walking out leaving Alex alone again.

If her mom knew who the boy was... well, it wouldn't be pretty. She would probably get a little angry, nothing too bad, but her dad... she didn't want to think about it. What he would say. The look on his face... it was enough to make Alex shudder.

Alex sighed, shut her eyes and shook her head as though trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. She opened her eyes and glanced at her phone, smiling. She picked it up and sent Justin another reply.

_You are the most irritating person ever! ;P_

_Meet me after school at REDS 2morrow._

_Alex x_

She grinned as she sent it, looking forward to Monday, for once.

**A/N: Not bad but sort of a filler. What did you think? Did you like the talk with her mother? It still feels weird writing mom instead of mum but they're American so... I just sort of went with it cos I imagined Alex texting Justin since they swapped numbers and I just thought I'd continue that. I might do Justin in the next chap, or one of their schools or both. I dunno, I'll see what I can come up with. Anyway, if you liked it and you want more REVIEW!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	8. Friends

**A/N: Woo, another chapter! So, glad you are all liking it, so thank you to Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, theonly117, smileysteph, OriginallyUnkown, Guest, ilovecolby21, Dr. Amanda Whitlock-Wayland, SilentTalker2000, Rubbyy and anyone else who reviwed/faved/followed! K so in this chap it continues on from the last chap really and as I said it may include their schools, so that's what I'm gonna do! Remember, they are meeting each other after schools at REDS (lovers rendezvous, lol). I think I was thinking of Taylor Swift when I thought of that name... Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

*At Liberty High before final bell*

Justin was hanging out with some of his friends outside in the courtyard of the school, laughing, joking; normal guy stuff. Except Justin's mind kept wondering...

"Yo, Justin!" Danny Patterson, one of his friends, tried to get his friend's attention. Danny had light brown hair with some blonde streaks and deep blue eyes; he was quite a catch. "Are you even listening, man?"

Justin shook his head, coming back to reality, "Sorry, guess my mind was somewhere else." Justin apologised.

"Well, then, where was your mind? Because wherever it was, that place apparently seems _far_ more interesting than us." Josh said, giving his friend a look.

"What? No, guys, I'm just a little tired." Justin covered up. "How long until final bell?" he added.

"_Why_?" Kyle Anderson questioned, another one of his apparently inquisitive friends. Kyle had black hair that flopped over his hazel eyes in just the right way. "You got somewhere to be?"

"It was just a question." Justin protested, rolling his eyes.

"You've just been acting a little weird." Danny pointed out, shrugging.

"Weird how?" Justin laughed, getting a tad nervous.

"Just... distant. Like you want to be somewhere else and your mind already seems to be there." Kyle explained.

"Yeah. Bed." Justin said, continuing with his lie. If they even _suspected _anything weird going on, it would not end well.

"Oh really? By yourself or will you have company?" Josh asked, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips. The rest of the guys laughed, nudging Justin who just sat there waiting for them to finish.

"Very funny. And no, I will not have 'company'. You guys are being ridiculous." Justin shook his head.

The guys murmured their 'whatevers' and 'alrights' in response, deciding to leave the subject alone.

"If you're that tired, man, why don't you just go home now." Danny said.

"You know what my dad's like; wanting me to 'set a good example' to the other students, blah blah blah. Beside, it's only a couple more minutes, right?" Justin said, thinking that the minutes seemed like hours.

But only a moment after he had said this, the final bell rung signalling the end of the day. Justin shot up.

"Later guys!" he waved, walking off.

The other three looked at each other.

"What is _up_ with him?" Kyle said, watching him walk off.

Josh shrugged, "Maybe the pressure of being the perfect student has finally got to him."

The other two just nodded in agreement before going off into some other conversation about sport or something like that.

* * *

*At Manhattan High before final bell*

Alex giggled with her friends, having a gossip before the end of the school day. Alex picked up her phone (again) to check the time.

"Girl, that is the sixth time you've checked your phone. Expecting a call?" Jaime asked, wiggling her eyebrows before laughing.

"No, just checking the time." Alex answered.

"For the sixth time?" Jade Collins raised her eyebrows. Jade had black, shoulder length curly hair with pale blue eyes.

Alex shrugged, "I keep forgetting." she replied, making it up as she went along.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Mollie Fox, Alex other, blonde haired brown eyed friend, asked, tilting her head.

"Not really. I just have an art project at home that I want to finish but my dad doesn't like me leaving before school ends. Something about mischief." Alex said. At least the last part was true.

"What art project?" Jade asked, squinting her eyes at her friend.

"It's not a class thing, but you know how much I love art and it's the only subject I _want_ to get a good grade in so I can go to Art College... or something like that." Alex explained; she and Jade were in the same art class but it was a totally believable lie because she did love art.

"Yeah, true. It just doesn't seem like something you'd do." Jade shrugged.

"Well, if I do art in my spare time I might as well get some credit for some of it." Alex was quite proud of herself for coming up with such a good lie. And if they ever asked to see it, she could easily just show them one of her drawings because she _did_ do art in her spare time. The only part of this lie that _was_ a lie was the actual going home to do the project part.

"Smart idea." Jade nodded, dropping the subject, happy with Alex's answer.

Mollie started another topic of conversation before a moment of silence could occur. "Did you hear about Alice and her..." Alex didn't hear any more as she zoned out, wishing time would go quicker. She was sort of missing Justin...

"Alex!" Jaime yelled, waving her hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Huh?" Alex asked, looking around as she came back to reality.

"You sure you're OK?" Jaime looked concerned for her friend; she wasn't normally so... spaced out.

"Yeah, course. I think I might take a nap before doing the project. I'm beat." Alex stretched for emphasis.

"You had a nap 4 hours ago in Math." Mollie pointed out.

"And they were a very exhausting 4 hours." Alex said. Mollie just shook her head as she knew what Alex was like when it came to sleep; she couldn't get enough of it.

"Hey guys!" a voice said and the four girls all turned around to see their red-head friend approaching.

"Hey Harper!" they all greeted her as she came and sat down with them.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier; I was just with Zeke and you know what they say; time flies when you're having fun." Harper smiled.

"Zeke? Fun?" Jade raised an eyebrow but Jaime nudged her in the ribs causing her to grunt.

"It's fine Harper." Jaime said, grinning.

"So, what's up?" Harper asked, wanting to get filled in on anything she had missed.

"Alex really wants to go home to sleep and do her art project." Mollie filled her in.

"The sleep part I understand but project?" Harper had known Alex longer than anyone else; they were best friends, sisters even. They had fights, sure, but all sisters fought, right?

Alex shrugged. "It's an art project." she reasoned.

The bell rung then and Alex stood up instantly.

"Well, gotta go guys. See you later!" she said before turning to walk away.

"Well, that was weird." Jade said bluntly.

The other four three girls nodded in agreement before starting up another conversation, deciding to ignore their other friend's strange behaviour.

* * *

*At REDS*

Both Justin and Alex reached the entrance to REDS at the same time and grinned at each other.

"Good timing." Justin commented.

"You too." Alex replied, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

Justin opened the door, "After you."

"Thanks." she glanced at him as she passed by to enter, a smile never leaving either of their faces. Justin followed her in as they went to 'their' table; the counter at the window with the stools.

"So, how was your day?" Justin started the conversation and it flowed from there.

**A/N: That was pretty long for me. Not the most interesting chap but the next chap will be them talking in the café and probably a few little Jalex moments :). So the friends were a little suspicious but they would never suspect that they were going to see the 'enemy'; the thought wouldn't cross their minds because that is totally out of the question... well, they think it is anyway, lol. I hope you liked it and if you want more you know what to do... REVIEW!**

**And who is getting excited for Christmas?!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	9. Café Talk

**A/N: Talk about state the obvious title, lol. So thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! Capt John Price, ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, ilovecolby21, MariaDeNoir, theonly117, gigiforever13, Queen of the Geeks, Klyons and anyone else who reviewed/faved/followed! Now, obviously we know what's going to happen in this chap; they go into the café, talk, flirt, probably talk about school/dads and stuff like that. I am pretty predictable in some ways, I guess. All my other stories have reached over 100 reviews (apart from my one shot which only has about 5, lol) and I hope this one gets the same! It's weird, my Auslly story has been my most successful, receiving loads of reviews even AFTER I finished it! I only had about 80 when I completed it but now it has over a hundred, amazing! So, anyway I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex laughed quite loudly at something Justin had been telling her. "Your brother sounds so funny!" she laughed after hearing about Justin's younger brother, Max.

"Yeah, I think you'd like him. You're kind of similar." Justin pointed out, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Similar how?" Alex looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue.

"You're both pretty lazy, like playing pranks and neither of you are very bright." Justin listed.

"What? Are you saying I'm dumb?" Alex put her hand over her heart, pretending to be offended. She was very convincing though.

"No, I didn't say you were _dumb_-"

Alex laughed and hit him on the shoulder lightly, "I was joking! I know I'm not an egg head like you." she smiled while Justin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." he grumbled, while Alex continued to laugh; it was like she couldn't stop.

"Are you always so happy?" Justin asked her, an amused expression on his face.

Alex's laughter subsided to a smile as she thought, "No, not really. I mean, I'm not normally sad or anything but... I guess it's just..." she drifted off, a little embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"It's just what?" Justin asked, a grin forming on his features. She looked really cute when she was embarrassed (and trying to pretend she wasn't).

"Nothing. I just started a sentence before thinking about what I was going to finish it with." Alex made up an explanation, playing with one of her curled, brunette locks.

Justin quirked an eyebrow at her excuse. "Really?" he asked bluntly, knowing that wasn't the case.

Alex nodded, not meeting his eye but he could see a small blush spreading across her cheeks before leaning in closer.

"What were you going to say?" he asked her again, lowering his voice.

Alex looked up, finally meeting his eye. "You." she blurted out.

"Huh?" Justin was a bit confused by her random outburst.

"The end of that sentence. I'm not normally this happy but I guess it's just you." she said, completing her previous statement.

Justin nodded, not moving away from her. Neither really wanted to admit they were getting a little lost in the other's eyes (even though they _were_) but Justin pulled away a little when he heard his phone. He got it out and saw it was a text from his dad. He sighed.

"Hi, son. Where are you? Dinner's ready." he read out before looking to Alex. "My dad."

"I figured. What are you going to say back?" she asked him, wondering if she'd receive a text from one of her parents soon.

As Justin replied he read out as he was typing. "I'm out, I'll get dinner later. And sent." he said, putting his phone away.

"Won't he be mad?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't notice if I was there or not since he always has his dinner late or in his office." Justin shrugged.

"Sounds like my dad." Alex said glumly.

They both sat there for a moment, sadly thinking of their practically non-existent relationship with their fathers. They knew how the other felt and tried to find ways to get their dad's attention. Justin used good grades and achievements which normally got him some praise from his dad but even then he still started going on about how it was an achievement for the school, to which Justin normally stormed off to his room leaving his father confused as to what was 'wrong with his this time'. Alex on the other hand, used trouble-making to get her dad's attention; back-chatting, failing tests, skipping the odd class, boys... It always made her dad angry but then after he pretended as though nothing had happened as he had more 'important' things to do.

"Families suck." Alex grumbled.

"Especially dad's." Justin added.

"Yep." Alex said, popping the P.

"Who need them, they just spoil our fun anyway." Justin grinned, wanting to put that smile back on Alex's face. It seemed to work.

"Exactly." she agreed.

"Speaking of fun... do you think you could sneak out Saturday night?" Justin asked her, smiling.

"Uh, yeah I guess... At, what? Seven?" she replied, wondering what it was he wanted her to sneak out for.

"No, I was thinking more like... 2am?" he said, his grin getting wider.

"Huh?" OK, now she _really_ wanted to know what he was up to.

**A/N: Lol, a sort of cliffhanger there. Wonder where he'll take her...? I already know and I think (hope) it'll be good! So, did you enjoy that chap? There was a little cute Jalex moment going on at the start, eh. Hehe. If you did like it and want to see what Justin has planned, REVIEW!**

**And if you want an amazing Jalex story, try A Promise to Never Leave bybvs057. There is only 3 chaps and it is fucking amazing! I'm in love with it! It deserves more reviews!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	10. Sneaking Out

**A/N: Double figures, woo! Anyway, glad to see you're all intrigued by what Justin is planning! I'm quite excited to write it! It's pretty fun. So, thank you to all you lovely people! Capt John Price, ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, Ihateluvstories, gigiforever13, theonly117, Ella1989, Frances123, norahenrie and anyone else who reviewed/faved/followed. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so here we go; chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was late; very late. Justin and Alex both knew they could get into trouble for being there so late without permission. But, hey, they were just a couple of teenagers looking for some fun.

"How did you get the key? Even I could never steal it from my dad." Alex asked Justin in a hushed voice, rather impressed.

"I have my ways." Justin winked at her, turning the key in the lock as they stepped inside.

After fitting in a few hours of sleep (What? Alex would _not_ go a whole night without sleep! She could barely manage it during the day) Alex had snuck out and met up with Justin to discover his little plan; to sneak into Liberty High. He had somehow got a key and decided to have a little fun with his forbidden friend.

After closing the door (quietly. Loud noises didn't seem appropriate for a sneak in) Justin walked towards the security system and typed in a code to deactivate the alarms. He turned around to Alex, a smirk on his face; obviously proud of himself.

"I know; I'm awesome." he joked.

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled, "You got this all planned out, don't you?"

"Well, this is about as far as my plan goes. From here on I thought we'd wing it and see where it takes us." he leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms.

Alex nodded before looking around; she'd never been inside of Liberty before. She had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Not a bad place you got here." she commented, beginning to walk along the corridors, Justin following behind but soon catching up with her.

"What did you expect?" he asked, glancing round at the familiar surroundings.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, it's not too different to Manhattan. Just a few different colours and stuff." she said, peeking into classrooms as they passed.

"Well, I guess a school is a school." Justin shrugged, watching her as she looked around.

All of a sudden Alex turned and went into one of the classrooms leaving Justin to follow her in.

"And we're in the Spanish class because...?" Justin asked her.

"Hey, I didn't know it was Spanish! Give me a break." Alex defended herself, looking around and realising it was in fact a Spanish class.

"Alright, alright! But why are we in here?" he asked again.

"Because, I've always wanted to do this." Alex then jumped on the teacher's desk and stood up on it.

Justin laughed at her, "What the hell are doing?"

"I've always thought that the teacher's feel their desk is a sign of their authority so this is like me, stamping all over their authority." Alex explained, giving her foot a little stamp to emphasize her point.

"Wow, that sounds like something a smart person would say." Justin pretended to be serious, only just managing to keep the grin off his face.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny. Now, are gonna help me down, or what?" she looked down at him.

Justin complied and held his hand out which she grabbed, placing her other hand on his shoulder and hopped down from the desk.

"Thanks." she said quietly, looking up at him and feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"Your welcome." he mumbled back, feeling the same as her.

They stood there for a moment before they blinked at snapped out of their little trance, unable to stop grinning.

"C'mon, I'll show you around some more." Justin said, turning to walk out of the room. Alex had no choice but to follow as he still hadn't let go of her hand; not that she minded. Neither did he, apparently.

The two teens spent a while wandering around, going in and out of classrooms but leaving them looking untouched; they didn't want anyone to get suspicious. And even if they let go of the other's hand, they always found it again. Eventually they reached an office that had a door at the back of the room. Justin lead Alex up to the door and opened it (again, using a key) revealing a very official-looking room with a big, comfy chair, computer, phone and all that other stuff you would probably find in a principal's office.

"This is my dad's office." Justin told Alex, leaning against the door frame.

She looked in the office but then looked at him; she saw the glint of sadness in his eyes as he looked around the room that his dad undoubtedly spent most of his time in. And she understood it. They were both in the same boat, really.

"I get it." was all she said, taking her hand away from his only to give him a side-hug.

Justin hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders and smiled as he looked down at her and saw a hint of sadness in her own eyes as she glanced around the room; no doubt thinking of her own dad.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something really cool." Justin said, grabbing her hand again and taking her somewhere else. Somewhere that involved a lot of stairs.

"Ugh, I did _not_ come here at 2am to do _exercise_." Alex moaned, saying the last word in disgust. "Don't you people have these things called elevators?"

"Quit your whining, there's only a few more." Justin retorted, chuckling at her extreme laziness.

Eventually, after a few more unhappy grumbles from Alex, they reached the top of the stairs. Justin lead Alex through a fire exit and she was hit with the cold air of the night.

Alex's eyes widened as she looked to him, "Are we...?" she drifted off as he simply nodded in response.

Alex ran to peer over the edge and sure enough, they were on the roof. Alex gasped, looking at all the bright city lights in the distance before looking up to see the pitch black sky covered in stars and smiling.

"Wow... it's so pretty." she whispered, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself from the cool air. She was only wearing skinny jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt (which was almost see through, typical for Alex) and a zip up hoodie. Not quite enough to keep her warm.

Justin noticed this and casually slung his arm around her again. "Yeah, I like coming up here. Never tried it at night though."

"We should try it more often then." Alex said, now grateful for the extra warmth from Justin.

"_We_?" Justin looked down at her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah. Well, we could try Manhattan sometime, maybe." she ignored his comment, a slight blush still making its way onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, maybe..." he said, not taking his eyes off of her, especially when she turned her head to look back at him. This kept happening; these little moments between the two. Not that they minded.

A car horn beeped from somewhere not too far from them, snapping them out of another of their little trances.

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"Uh," Justin took out his phone and checked the time, "3.30" he told her.

"I guess we should get back soon, huh?" Alex said, not wanting to leave. Well, it wasn't exactly the _school_ she didn't want to leave...

Justin nodded. They both took one last look at the amazing view before turning to go back down all the stairs again.

* * *

After locking the school back up again and re-setting the security system, the two teens walked back home, Justin dropping Alex off at her house doubting that her parents would be up at this time of night, or morning rather.

"Tonight was really awesome." Alex said quietly.

"Yeah. Like you said; we should do it again sometime." he replied.

"Definitely." Alex nodded. A moment passed before she spoke again. "Well, bye."

"Bye." Justin said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Quickly, Alex reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek and a smile before turning to climb up the tree outside her bedroom and hopping onto her balcony. Justin stood there, grinning like and idiot before going to walk back to his own house with a spring in his step.

Needless to say, neither got much sleep for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Wow, that's the longest I've wrote in a while! I'm quite happy with that. Who else thinks there was hints oh High School Musical in there? I love me a bit of High School Musical! Lol, anyway, I hope you like all the Jalex moments, and there were quite a few in there! I had this idea in my head for ages so it felt good to finally write it! So, if you liked it and would very much like some more please, REVIEEEEEEEEWWW! And that includes YOU anonymous reader!**

**And check out my Auslly one shot which should be out on Christmas Eve (tomorrow!)!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	11. Tired, Grumpy Teenagers

**A/N: Sup homies! Lol, I am just so awesome and hip right? Anyway, onto all the shoutouts! Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, ilovecolby21, Kyuketsuki-fenikkusu, TheRhythmOfLove and anyone else who has supported this story! Well, This chap continues from the last one, the next morning. So, they stayed up really late, got no sleep, I wonder how they're feeling now? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Alex... Alex... Alex!"

"Huh, what, what?" Alex's head shot up as she blinked and looked around. It was her dad who was shouting at her, giving her a confused (yet annoyed) look. After being out with Justin so late and not getting any sleep after that; Alex was tired to say the least.

"How is the girl who spends her life sleeping, so tired that she falls asleep at the breakfast table?" her father asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Alex started, thinking something up, "I couldn't get to sleep last night since I slept more than usual during the day so I woke up a few times in the night and eventually I just gave up on trying to sleep so I just... didn't." Alex finished her explanation, a hint of uncertainty in her voice throughout. The part where she couldn't sleep was true at least.

Her dad narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether she was telling the truth or not. "OK..." he said slowly.

Alex nodded her head slowly too, keeping her eyes on her dad before turning back to her breakfast, trying to get through the rest without falling asleep in it. Quite an effort.

"Morning honey." Alex's mom walked in and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her daughter. "You look terrible."

"Thanks mom. Love you too." Alex grumbled. She was tired, couldn't they just get over it and leave her _alone_.

"Sorry, sweetie but did you get _any_ sleep last night?" Louisa asked, looking concerned.

"Apparently she took an extended nap during the day and couldn't sleep at night." Karl answered for her, still looking suspicious.

"I see..." Louisa said slowly, nodding her head with as suspicious look on her face too.

"What? Am I the only tired person you've seen in your lives? Why don't you take a picture as it will not only last longer but you can stare at it for as long as you want!" Alex got louder as she went on and then stormed out afterwards. She was going to her room for some much needed sleep. She almost hated Justin for keeping her out so late. Almost...

"And now I remember why I don't moan about her sleeping all day." Karl said, rolling his eyes while Louisa just sighed.

She had a feeling it might be about the boy she suspected her daughter was seeing. Well, maybe not seeing; involved with? Whatever; teenage relationships were too complicated these days and Alex's always seemed to be the most complicated of all.

* * *

"Justin, are you ever gonna get up?"

Justin just groaned as his brother came into his room for the third (Y_es; third! Can you believe this kid?!)_ time, trying to wake him up.

"Go away, Max." Justin grumbled, sounding muffled as his face was pressed into his pillow.

"It's like noon, man. What's up with you?" Max had no idea why his brother was being so weird. Justin was normally first up.

"I may be tired but I'm sure I can muster up enough energy to hit you if you don't leave me alone." Justin was getting aggravated now. Hey, he was tired! It was only natural.

Max simply laughed at his older brothers pathetic threat. Sure, when Justin was awake he could do some damage but when he was a zombie all he had was sarcasm and insults. Not very good ones at that.

"What were you doing last night?" Max chuckled, enjoying the superior feeling.

"Nothing and even if I was it would be none of your business." Justin mumbled grumpily.

Max did nothing but laugh. A moment later his dad came in.

"Is he _still_ not up?" Jerry asked, not waiting for an answer as he grabbed Justin's duvet and pulled it off, making Justin groan loudly in annoyance.

_Why was everyone _so_annoying?!_

"Get up!" Jerry ordered in a stern voice.

Justin sighed loudly before crawling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, cursing under his breath as he went.

"What was that?" Jerry asked, knowing full well what his son was saying.

"Nothing." Justin replied in the fakest cheery voice he could manage before slamming the door to his bathroom.

"Teenagers." Jerry muttered, shaking his head as he walked out of the room, Max following shortly after. Still laughing.

**A/N: Did you find that amusing? I did. Well, that's what they get for staying up late. Tut tut. Kidding, lol. I liked Justin's part better, I laughed a little writing that. I hope you all enjoyed that and if you did please drop a review!**

**And can just say a huge thank yo to anyone who reads this and also checked out my Auslly one shot! It did way better than I thought; probably cos my last one shot didn't do too well... I also have my Jalex New Year's one shot to come on New Year's Eve so look out for that too! Love you guys!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	12. After School Meetings

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Smiley in the hizz house! I get worse, don't I? Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the wondermazing reviews and stuff! Capt John Price, ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, Guest, nekoto2panda, natureg1rl, AlexLunaaah and anyone else who has supported this story! This chap will have a little more Jalex in it and since the next chap is going to be much better ;D this is another light chap with them talking in the café again. I hope to add a little more banter into this too; I do love banter. Well, I will be quiet for the time being and let you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was another day and Justin and Alex were in REDS again. It felt good to be somewhere that they could just be themselves and not have to pretend to hate each other.

"There hasn't been a Rival Rave in a while." Justin commented.

"Thank god, I don't think I could take another." Alex said.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I met this really annoying guy last time and he won't leave me alone." she joked and they both laughed.

"Maybe he has a thing for sarcastic brunettes." Justin grinned but then became more serious. "I'm glad it happened though."

"What happened?" Alex questioned, tilting her head.

"Glad that we met." Justin shrugged.

Alex looked down, suddenly feeling shy. How he did that to her, she would never know. "Me too. I just wish our dads didn't want to murder each other."

"Makes it more exciting don't you think?" Justin smirked before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "A bit of a thrill."

"Probably the most dangerous thing you've ever done." Alex said, pulling back a little to see his face. They were still close though as they were fond of sitting way too close to each other.

"Hey! I've done dangerous things before." he said defensively but after Alex gave him a look he sighed. "Alright, maybe it is but it must be for you too. I mean, this could potentially ruin whatever's left of our relationships with our dads."

"You have a point." she paused for a moment before speaking again. "We have got to stop doing that."

"What?" Justin looked confused at her sudden outburst.

"Bringing our dads into the conversation and ruining the moment." she explained.

"We have moments?" Justin smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." Alex grumbled, unable to think of an answer. Justin just laughed at her.

"So, do you wanna go out again sometime?" Justin asked, changing the conversation.

"I can't remember you asking me out before." Alex said playfully, pretending that he was asking her out on a date instead of literally just going out somewhere.

"You know what I mean." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Alex laughed, agreeing. "It won't be in the middle of the night again, will it?"

"No, how about eight o'clock on Saturday?" he asked. It was Wednesday today and they had met up a little before school had ended since they both had free periods and decided to just leave instead of staying just because their dads wanted them too. They met up after school just about every day and were nearly always late for dinner.

"I can manage that." Alex smiled. "Are you going to tell me where we're going this time?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." he replied.

"When do you think we should head home?" Alex asked, checking the time on her phone and saw that it was almost five.

Justin also looked at the time and shrugged, "Another hour should do it." he grinned.

"It should." Alex put her phone away.

"I'll get us another drink." Justin got up and headed to the counter.

Alex sighed and looked out the window; she was slightly worried that her parents would start to wonder where she went all the time but quickly erased that thought from her head and began wondering where Justin would take her this time...

**A/N: Did you like? Sorry if it was a bit short but you will like the next chapter! And don't worry, they won't be going into any schools this time, they're gonna go somewhere normal. I'm excited for the next chap, I've had it written out for ages and now I finally get to write it down! But you will have to wait until next time to read it. So if you want to read it... REVIEW!**

**Oh and thnx to anyone who reviewed my Jalex New Years one shot!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	13. The Beach

**A/N: Well, I've given away where they go in the title; The Beach. But you don't know what's gonna happen at the beach. Cute stuff always happens at the beach... So, thank you to everyone, you are all soooo amazing! Santana123, OriginallyUnknown, Capt John Price, theonly117 ,AlexLunaaah, Guest, ObsessiveWeirdo (I thank you even if you don't review a chap, lol), CORAxox and anyone else! I don't want to keep you waiting any longer and I just really wanna write this so I'll shut up now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.  
**

* * *

"The beach?" Alex looked around, confused as to why Justin had taken her _here_.

"Yeah." Justin shrugged, smiling as he looked around.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"Are you saying you don't like the beach?" he gave her a questioning look.

"No but why _this_ beach? I've never even been here before; it's like, the middle of nowhere **(Selena Gomez song reference! Lol)**." she replied, getting annoyed with him not answering her questions.

He chuckled, "Look around; what do you notice?"

"It should be dark in an hour or two." she said, glancing around.

Justin rolled his eyes, "_And_?"

Alex paused to look around again, not seeing anything. "Nobody's here."

"Exactly." he smiled.

And then Alex caught on; they were alone. No one they knew. No one from school. Just them.

Alex grinned, "Ah... I get it."

They both looked at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Justin asked.

Alex just grinned before she took off running, "Race you!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Justin laughed, running after her. Both kicked off their shoes before splashing into the water, laughing.

They both loved these moments where they could just be themselves and not have to pretend or put on a show. Because the truth was, they could not find it in themselves to even dislike the other. When they were at home and at school, it did feel like they were putting up a front; trying to impress everyone and live up to their 'title' they had been given. But when they were alone they could let go of all of that because they understood each other; they had the same pressure, same responsibilities, same feelings...

Both Justin and Alex were laughing and soaked now and had gotten deeper into the water and were now swimming. Along with that, it was also getting dark.

"What time is it?" Justin asked, slightly out of breath from all the splashing, laughing and swimming.

"Who cares?" Alex replied, grinning like an idiot; she hadn't had this much fun in ages.

Justin laughed again, then they just stared at each other, getting closer (it was the current, obviously...)

Justin then looked over Alex's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Alex started but Justin cut off anything else she had to say by pulling her towards the boardwalk.

"Hurry!" he said, still dragging her.

Eventually they were underneath the boardwalk, only a few inches between the top of their heads and the boardwalk.

"OK." Alex started but Justin cut her off again with a "Shh!". She rolled her eyes and started again in a more hushed tone. "OK, _what_ are we doing?"

"You see that boat?" he whispered, nodding his head in the direction he was talking about.

Alex looked over and saw it. "Yeah, you mean the _yacht_?" she gave him a look.

"Yeah whatever." he rolled his eyes before continuing. "Well, do you know who _owns_ that yacht?"

"The Mayor...?" she guessed.

"No..." Justin now gave her a look, chuckling at her random guess. "My dad." he told her.

Alex's eyes widened as she understood. "Oh."

They looked over at Justin's dad's boat and noticed it was getting closer.

"Doesn't your dad have a boat?" Justin asked.

"Nah, he gets seasick and hated it when I laugh at him." Alex smiled as though remembering the last time it happened.

"Weird." Justin laughed, shaking his head. "Hey, get in, don't want yo being seen." he said pulling her further under the boardwalk and closer to him.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have seen me from there." Alex raised her eyebrow.

"I know." Justin replied simply.

They smile at each other for a moment, getting lost in each others eyes before they both start leaning in and then the gap between them has closed. It felt so right and both knew that they had wanted this so bad. Alex wrapped her arms around Justin's neck as they pulled each other closer.

Just as they were really getting into it, they were pulled apart by voices.

"Why did we stop here?" they heard a voice yell and recognized it as Jerry.

The two teenagers looked at each other, their faces still very close together and arms still wrapped around each other.

"I just wanted to check something, it's fine though." another voice yelled, probably the driver or something.

Alex and Justin felt relieved that they hadn't been noticed but wouldn't be completely satisfied until they had gone.

"Well, can we go then?" they heard Jerry say.

"Alright, alright!" was the reply.

Soon after they heard the boat start up again and watched it as it retreated. They let out sighs of relief, they looked at each other and laughed at the craziness of it all.

"C'mon." Justin said as he got out from under the boardwalk and hoisted himself onto it. Alex followed and grabbed his hand that he had offered and continued laughing as he pulled her up.

"So..." Justin started. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"So..." Alex copied his tone.

"Well, I guess this gives us even _more_ reason not to tell anyone." Justin said, leaning his forehead on hers.

"And why would that be?" Alex asked; she had a feeling she knew but she wanted him to say it.

"You're not just my secret _friend_ any more." he replied, leaning in and kissing her again.

When they broke apart they laughed again. Justin threw his arm around her shoulders and Alex put hers around his waist. They went back to get their shoes and then walked home (without being seen, of course), soaking wet. They were like a typical teen couple... yeah right, if only.

**A/N: Ta da! They finally became more than friends! Did you think it was cute? How was it? I'm quite proud of that to be honest. So from now on there will be proper Jalex in chaps with kissing, hugging and other cute couple stuff. But that doesn't mean it's all fluff from her on out, oh no. Please tell me what you thought of it and REVIEW!**

**And I'm back at school but I'll try and maintain my weekly updates. And – in case anyone out there cares, I just want to tell people – I'm epically excited for the release of Spring Breakers! I've heard it comes out around April 5th in the UK so yay! Just gotta hope it won't be an 18, lol. I'll still try and get in, hehehe...**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	14. Back At School

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Btw, I apologise for the terrible chap name, I can never think of good ones except on the odd occasion. So happy you all loved the last chap! It really did feel great to write that. So thanks to all of you; Guests, Santana123, Capt John Price, Originally Unknown, ObsessiveWeirdo, theonly117, YouDontEvenCare, inkling13, Kyuketsuki-fenikkusu and anyone else! Well at least from now on when I say there will be Jalex, I really mean actual proper Jalex, lol. So in this chap there will be Jalex, a little parent stuff, a little school stuff, not sure I can guarantee it'll be as good as the last chap but, hey, it's a chap! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

A few days later and both Justin and Alex were back at school, getting on with their normal lives – although they were slightly happier than usual.

In Liberty High Justin just got some light punches on the arm and the odd questions like "What is up with you, man?" or "Dude, what's got you so happy?" and so on. Justin simply shrugged and made up excuses which they seemed to buy... for now at least. Justin knew he couldn't keep saying the same thing every time but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

His family had noticed he was a bit different too but to avoid that topic of conversation he basically avoided his family most of the time. He still spoke to them of course but he made sure not to stick around too long when doing so because that's how it worked; they get you talking, have a nice chat, get you comfortable and then BAM! They hit you with what they really wanted to talk about. So he avoided that by always finding a reason to rush off. Hid dad thought it was just another silly teenage phase; nothing new there. But Justin had to admit, he was gradually, slowly but surely becoming suspicious.

Justin wondered how Alex was getting on...

* * *

Over in Manhattan High, Alex's friends just thought she had a crush or something. She was almost in the same situation as Justin except the people around her weren't as suspicious; for Alex this behaviour wasn't that unusual. As long as she kept her grades reasonably low and had the odd detention, people were none the wiser.

"Alex!" she heard her dad call after she closed her locker.

"What?" she asked boredly.

Her dad did nothing except gesture for her to follow him into his office. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've just noticed that you've been acting a little... perky, lately." he said.

Alex kept a straight face but inside she was getting worried. Maybe her dad was more observant of her than she thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex frowned, trying to keep up the façade.

"Well, I don't really know but half the time you're either staring of into space or texting and have a dopey grin on your face whilst doing both." he explained.

"What? Am not allowed to be happy or something?" she defended herself, fearing that she may have underestimated her dad. She thought it was her mom she had to watch out for. Turns out it's both parents.

"Of course you are. I'm just curious as to _what_ has gotten you so happy." he was good. The whole time he was practically trying to stare her down but Alex was a tough cookie to crack.

"I'm a teenage girl; we go through phases." she shrugged, playing it cool.

"I know that, I'm not stupid." he rolled his eyes (like father like daughter), "But I was speaking to your mother and she may have mentioned she had a sneaky suspicion that there may be someone else involved."

"Someone else?" Alex was panicking but she was good at lying when it came to these things so she made sure her face gave nothing away.

"A boy. And I must agree with her; that would make sense." he raised his eyebrow.

"Pfft! Since when have I ever kept a boyfriend secret from you?" It was true; though there were quite a few, her parents always knew when Alex was seeing someone.

"Sometimes I wish you had; it would've made things a lot less confusing. It's hard to keep up." he said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Can I not just be happy without people questioning it?" she threw her hands up before bringing them back down.

Her dad mumbled something along the lines of "I suppose." and she smirked knowing she had won... this time.

"May I go now?"

He sighed, "Fine."

Alex said bye quickly but as soon as she got out the door she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"_That was too close."_ she thought. Yes it was a close call and it scared her, she couldn't help but enjoy the rush; it was a thrill. The whole secrecy thing was exciting; it was a little like Romeo and Juliet except not quite as serious and hopefully would not result in any sort of death. "_Or any of the weird language. Seriously; had they ever heard of English?"_ That thought made Alex chuckle before she walked away from her dad's office and headed out the school to REDS to see Justin.

"_Wonder if he had any of this hassle?"_

* * *

"So he basically assumed you had a secret boyfriend?" Justin asked after hearing Alex's story. He was glad he hadn't gotten that as lying wasn't his strong point. He was getting better though considering his current position.

"Yeah but don't worry. I've put him off for now at least." she assured him.

"Good. We've not even been going out a week; we should at least be able to enjoy ourselves before any drama." he said. He then smiled at her and tried to lighten the mood, "So, did you miss me?"

"Uh..." Alex looked away, messing with him

"Hey, that's not nice!" he said playfully and went in to tickle her but before he got the chance she held her hands up.

"No! I was kidding! I missed you." she laughed, protesting quickly to make sure he didn't tickle her; probably the only time she didn't like his hands on her but even then...

Justin just laughed with her and grabbed her hands that she had put up and intertwined them with his. "I know. Don't worry, I missed you too." he said quietly and then leaned in and kissed her. They only pulled apart after about a minute when a waiter walked by and cleared their throat. The waiter (according to his name tag was called Sam) saw them in there often and had practically watched them grow as close as they are now so when they turned to fake glare at him he just grinned and they rolled their eyes.

"So, what's Max been up to lately?" Alex asked and they continued their conversation until they had to go home. Late again, obviously.

**A/N: Hope it was OK. I wasn't really sure what to write for this chap. I did have a little of everything sort of; banter, Jalex, parents, school. Was anyone else worried at the beginning that Alex's dad would find out? Yeah, thought I'd add a little drama too, haha. I need to try and think up some ideas for future chaps (I have some in mind though) so while I work on that, please leave a review!**

**And has anyone else seen the Spring Breakers trailer?! OMFG, I died watching it; I could not contain my ultimate excitement! If anyone want to them it I put the links on my profile so you can check them out if you want. There's 2 trailers; the longer one and the shorter one. My god, when Vanessa says "Spring break forever, bitches" at the end of it and they wake up Selena saying "Rise and shine, little bitch" at the beginning... AAAAHHHH! Sorry, just really excited!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	15. Home Alone

**A/N: Hello my people! Yes, you are MINE! Mwahahahahahaha!... just kidding, I don't own you... Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews and stuff! This is my 4th story to reach over 100 reviews so THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I seriously love you guys with all my heart! Santana123, Capt John Price, ObsessiveWeirdo, MoZuher (My 100th reviewer! Thnaks so much!), Guests, theonly117 ,OriginallyUnknown, TeamJacobforeverx and anyone else! K so I thought I'd put some Jalex in this chap but also other stuff. All I'm gonna say is, Max is in it too. And that's always a good thing, right? Lol, so I won't babble anymore; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"Promise me one more time that your parents aren't going to come home." Alex said, a hint of worry in her voice.

They were at Justin's house; very risky. But Justin's parents were out for the night at some business thing, very boring. So they had the house to themselves for a little while but both were still a little worried they'd get caught.

"I promise. As long as you leave before the time I expect them back we should be fine. And in case of emergency, you can go out the window." he assured her. They'd been there about an hour but Alex kept asking every so often.

"The window?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"There's a tree." Justin defended. "Just relax." he sat closer to her and put his arm comfortingly round her.

"OK. I guess I should be happy that we have the house to ourselves. Just us. _Alone._" Alex smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye that he could see as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Being Justin, it did take a second or two for him to get it but once he did he just grinned back. He leaned down and kissed her softly but it slowly got more rough. Neither of them had mentioned going further but they didn't really have to since they both had a feeling they wanted to. This pretty much proved that. All seemed well but just as Justin was about to make a move for Alex's shirt he heard something that, frankly, scared the shit out of him.

"Justin?"

They stopped what they were doing and Alex looked up at Justin with a questioning look.

"I sort of forgot about Max." he whispered, getting off of Alex and hurrying to the door.

He opened it and saw it was indeed Max in the hall, a few feet away from his door wearing a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, Max." Justin greeted, trying to act casual. Obviously it didn't work too well.

"Do you have a girl in there?" Max asked, his look of confusion turning into a smirk.

"What? Pfft, no." Justin lied – very badly might I add.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Max crossed his arms.

"And how would you know?" Justin said confidently.

"Well a) your shirt is wrinkled and b) I heard a girl laughing." Max shot back at his brother.

"Maybe that was me laughing." Justin said but he knew himself he wasn't convincing anybody. Especially when he could hear Alex in his bedroom snorting at his pathetic answer.

"I heard you both laughing at the same time." Max knew he had won this one. Justin sighed in defeat. "So who is it?" was Max's next question.

Justin narrowed his eyes at his younger brother for a moment before speaking. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"If it involves dad; you know I wouldn't want to do anything to send him into a rampage." the younger Russo reasoned.

Justin thought about it and decided that Max could probably keep this to himself. "Fine." he said before looking into his room at Alex and gesturing for her to come out.

Alex came out of his room and instead of freaking out; Max simply grinned.

"I knew you liked her!" he pointed at Justin who muttered a "Shut up."

Alex smiled, "So you're Max. I've heard a lot about you." she said.

"Yep, was any of it bad?" Max asked.

"Well, Justin thought it was. I thought it was awesome." she laughed and Max joined in.

"So you're seriously don't care that I'm practically your 'enemy'?" she questioned.

"Well, you might be some people's enemy but you're not mine." Max shrugged.

"Aw. Justin you never told me he was so cute!" Alex said and turned to look up at Justin but seeing the look on his face added, "Not in that way."

"Thanks, that is one of my many qualities." Max said. "Hey, do you wanna see my distract a chicken dance?" he said excitedly.

"What's a distract a-" before she could finish Max had begun his little dance.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Sorry about him Alex." he said but she didn't reply. "Alex?" he looked at her face and waved his hand in front of it and she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, it's so distracting." she apologised.

"_Unbelievable." _Justin thought to himself.

Max started chattering away to Alex and Justin sighed. "I knew they'd get along." he muttered as he walked downstairs; Alex and Max following.

A while later, the three were lounging in the Russo living room. Already, Max was like a little brother to Alex. They just got on really well which Justin was happy about. At least he could talk to someone about Alex now.

"I guess I should go now. Don't want to get caught. Again." Alex added, glancing over at Max.

"K, I'll see you out." Jsutin said, getting up.

After saying a quick goodbye to Max, Alex joined Justin at the door.

"I had fun tonight." she said to him.

"Not exactly the kind of fun I was hoping for but I still enjoyed it." Justin smirked, earning a light smack from Alex.

"Maybe another time." she said quietly before leaning up to kiss him.

It obviously had lasted longer than they thought because Max interrupted them. "That's enough, kids."

Justin rolled his eyes but then smiled again. "See you later."

"Bye." Alex said before walking out the door, constantly making sure the coast was clear.

When Justin walked back into the living room, he was greeted by Max still on the sofa with his usual dopey grin. "Just and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"Shut up!" Justin threw a cushion at Max, hitting him in the face. He then leaned over the couch to speak to Max, "You swear that you won't let this slip to _anybody_"

"I swear." Max replied looking Justin straight in the eye.

"Good." Justin smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair before leaping over the couch to sit down to watch TV with him.

**A/N: So Max knows! I thought he should since Max and Alex are actually similar. And did you enjoy the Distract a Chicken Dance bit? I love that dance, I do it all the time, lol. So I really hope you all enjoyed it and plz drop a little review!**

**Btw, in case you don't read my other story I am working on new stuff for you (both Auslly and Jalex) so you'll probably have to wait a while but I swear it's coming! Again, I love you guys to pieces, I don't know what I'd do without you!**

**And on my other story I started rambling about Selena, her utterly fabulous UNICEF concert and her new music coming out in March so yeah. What can you expect? I'm a pretty hard core Selenator, lol.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	16. Date

**A/N: Wow, I really can't believe this is on chapter 16 already! Ben very stressed this week with lots of essays and deadlines and shit so I apologise if this is short or just plain terrible but I really want to keep up my weekly updates for you guys! I know, I'm so nice. So thank you to everyone for all the amazing reviews etc. ObsessiveWeirdo, OriginallyUnknown, Guests, GarnetAles, theonly117 and anyone else who has supported this story! So since I've been distracted lately and have not been able to think of anything amazing I'm just going to give you some Jalex and hope it makes you happy. So this is just gonna be one of their dates; expect banter and a little cute stuff :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was the weekend and Justin took Alex to a little town about an hour away so that they wouldn't be caught by anyone they knew. It was pretty annoying that they had to either go far away or find places that nobody went to but at the same time it was quite romantic. It was just them and that's how they liked it.

"What would you call our first date? Alex randomly asked as they walked along hand in hand.

Justin thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. We've never really had an official first date." he pondered.

"Yeah, we've been out a lot of times but we've never really labelled it." Alex replied, glancing around the street they were walking down. It was a pretty cute little town.

"What about the time on the beach?" Justin asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"I guess. You could say that's when we became 'official'." Alex smiled.

Justin wrapped his arm around her giving her a kiss. His eyes must have wondered though because the next thing Alex knew he was pulling away, "Hey, is that a book shop?" he said before walking towards it pulling Alex with him.

"This is what I get for dating a nerd." she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Justin asked, glancing back at her.

"Nothing." she smiled sweetly.

They walked into the small bookshop which was occupied only by about 3 people including the person who worked there. Justin wondered over to a shelf and begun looking through all the different titles. Alex stood in the middle of the shop but realised the other people in the store were looking at her (obviously not used to new (or young for that matter) in the town). She smiled politely at them before going next to Justin to pretend to look at books.

"How long are we going to be in here for?" she asked quietly. It felt wrong to talk loudly.

"I don't know. Can you not even last a minute?" he asked, engrossed in the book he was flipping through.

"I'll give it a few minutes but we are not spending the rest of our date here." she warned.

"So it's a date now, is it?" Justin asked teasingly, glancing up at her.

"It is if it gets us out of here." she shot back. He shook his head and put the book back only to pick up another one.

Alex sighed but picked up a random book so she didn't look out of place or just rude. 5 minuted later Alex was wondering if it was actually possible to fall asleep standing up.

"Justin!" she whisper-yelled, nudging him hard in t his side making him grunt and almost drop his book.

"Alright, alright! Ow." he muttered, putting the book away and leading her out of the store, giving the other people a polite farewell as they went.

"So what now?" Justin asked once out of the book store.

"Well..." Alex drifted off, leaning up to give him a kiss. But just as Justin was getting into it she pulled away, "Oh, ice cream!" she said, walking towards the little ice cream shop on the corner.

"Should've seen that coming." Justin shook his head and mumbled to himself before following after her. He found Alex waiting next to the counter with an innocent grin on her face.

"That was cruel." he said as he reached her.

"Really? Because I'd call it even." she retorted.

They ordered their ice creams and for another couple of hours just hung around the town, checking out all the little stores and chatting to a few locals. They had to go home at some point though.

They reached Justin's car and Alex simply wrapped her arms around Justin's neck and hugged him tight.

"What's his for?" he asked, hugging back just as tight.

"I just wish it could be like this all the time." she said quietly.

"Me too." he sighed.

They stood there for a few moments just holding each other before they pulled away.

"Not to ruin the moment but if we don't get back our parents will get even more suspicious." Justin said.

"Yeah, we really gotta watch that." Alex replied, climbing into the passenger side.

"At least Max hasn't blabbed." Justin said, starting his car.

"I knew he wouldn't." Alex smiled. Since Max found out Alex had gotten closer to him and he really was like a little brother to her. Sometimes they even let Max come out with them (it also seemed less suspicious to Justin's parents if he took his brother).

The ride home they just talked, laughed and, of course, flirted. They hated going home but as long as they knew that they had each other, they managed.

**A/N: Sorry if that was crap but I'm trying to build up chapters. I have stuff planned for later on although that might end up being very soon as I keep forgetting how far on this story actually is, lol. So I have cool stuff planned. And have you seen the trailer for Alex Vs Alex?! Fangirl moment! It looks seriously epic and if you haven't check it out yet; DO IT! Please make me smile and leave a review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	17. Just Us

**A/N: Hiya guys! Bit camp? Yeah, anyway, thank you guys all sooooo much! Again, y'all are amazing! ObsessiveWeirdo (nice profile pic btw ;D), Santana123, OriginallyUnknown (please update soon!), theonly117, MoZuher, GarnetAles, hi, Guest, and anyone else I may have missed out! So I decided I'd get things moving in this story so I'm hoping this chap will be less boring than the last few! And when I say 'get things moving' I mean in both their relationship and in the story itself... if that makes sense. Anyway, to save me confusing you any more with my jibber-jabber; READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Just over 2 months.

That's how long Justin and Alex had been together. Two glorious months of their secret romance. And the best part? Still no one knew (apart form Max but he doesn't count). Their friends and families were still oblivious to the fact they were dating their so-called 'enemy'. The couple almost never worried about being found out any more; they had become so comfortable with the way their relationship was that they had almost forgotten that if they weren't really careful then it would all be over.

As a little treat - another one of their dates – Justin took Alex back to the place it all happened. The beach.

"Justin, quit splashing me!" Alex squealed as she ran out of the water where she thought she was having a nice little paddle in the shallows.

Justin just laughed, "Don't act so surprised. We're next to the water; what do you expect me to do?"

Alex rolled her eyes before she began walking further away from the water. Justin chuckled and ran after her and once he had caught up with her he wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her jump slightly.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked.

"Maybe." Alex replied.

"Oh, well that's good to know." Justin said, letting go of her and walking in front of her.

"And I thought _I_ was the one who wasn't nice." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it was me all along." he joked which earned him a light shove courtesy of Alex.

Alex sat down on the sand and looked out onto the ocean view. Justin sat down next to her but watched her instead.

"I never imagined you were a sucker for romantic views." he commented playfully.

"And I imagined they'd be right up your street." she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

"Oh really?" he asked before taking her by surprise and pinning her down. "Well I got a better view right here."

He leaned down and kissed her. Once he pulled away he looked down at for a second before saying something without really thinking about it.

"I love you."

Alex looked over at him, a look of surprise and happiness on her face. Justin shut his eyes and sighed, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You sure did." Alex replied. They sat in silence for a while before she spoke again. "It's OK though."

"It is?" he asked, a bit puzzled by her reply.

"Yeah. It'd be weird if it was just me that felt that way, wouldn't it?" she said casually.

Justin thought for a moment before it clicked. "So you're saying..."

"I'm saying that... that I love you too." she said quietly. Alex wasn't really used to these emotions – neither of them really were. They had both _thought_ they were in love before but this was different; more real. Justin said nothing, all he did was lean down to kiss her. And he didn't pull away this time.

* * *

Right behind the little hill at the beach were some teenagers. Two groups of teenagers form Manhattan and Liberty, to be exact. They happened to cross paths; never a good thing.

"You may own your school but you can't tell us where to hang out in our spare time!" Danny Brown form Liberty yelled at the three from Manhattan.

"You could've had the decency to turn around when you saw us." Molly Alexander from Manhattan spat.

"Give us one good reason why we should have." Lily Benson, who was with Danny, said.

Molly, Mark Greenshaw and Jade Michaels (all from Manhattan) didn't have an answer.

"We don't have to take this." Jade grumbled.

"Why don't you just go that way and we'll go this way?" Mark tried to reason.

"What if we don't want to go that way?" Danny shot back.

"Oh now you're just being awkward!" Molly exclaimed.

Just as they were about to have a mini Rival Rave of their own they heard voiced – a guy and girl, laughing. The five teenagers looked at each other and then climbed up the little hill and peered over.

"No. Way." they all said quietly at the same time.

They were greeted by the sight of Alex and Justin, lying on the sand, kissing.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare." Mark said, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"We've looked up to those two and they're... betraying us." Jade said.

Danny pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

"Evidence." Danny replied simply.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"If they think they're going to get away with this, they've got another thing coming." he said spitefully, watching as the two 'traitors' had now got up and were having fun, running around and being... 'couple-y'.

"I like your thinking." Mark complimented before he realised what he had just done. "Forget I said that."

Danny snorted, "It's OK. I already know I'm awesome." Mark, in spite of himself, could not help but chuckle.

"You got enough photos?" Lily asked, fearing they might see them if they stayed there too long.

"Yep, I think so." Danny took one last shot and put his phone away.

They all jumped back down and looked at each other.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Jade asked.

"I think I've got a plan." Danny said mischievously. "But, on the down side; it involves all of us."

They all stayed silent before Molly spoke up, "It's for the greater goods of the schools." To which they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was getting dark and Justin and Alex had begin to head home.

"Why don't we go to my place?" Alex suggested.

"Are your parents out?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. My dad went to one of his friend's house with mom. It's about an hour away and since they were drinking they didn't want to drive home or spend money on a cab so they're staying overnight." she said, glancing over at him.

"So they'll be gone all night?" Justin asked just to be clear.

"Yep." Alex replied.

"Cool." Justin said casually but he couldn't help but let the smirk creep onto his face. "Just us alone for the night, then?"

"Just us." Alex smiled.

**A/N: Well, 3 things happened in that chap. 1) they got found out! 2) they said those 3 little words and 3) they had sex! I didn't write that but it did happen. I'm gonna tell you something; I feel unbelievably awkward writing any sort of stuff like that. Even just little kisses and stuff... I just feel kinda weird writing it. I love reading it don't get me wrong but writing it always feels strange. That's why you never get much detail in that department in my stories but, hey, you still seem happy with what I give you! And you know what they say; less is more. Does that even make sense here? Idk but I do the best I can cos I know that I love reading that so you guys probably do too. Anyway, thanks and review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Woo hoo, 18! We're legal to drink!... kidding, I'm so weird. Comparing chapters to actual ages. So glad you all loved the last chap and I actually found it really funny how you all hated the people from their school. I just found that funny. Thanks to you all! Santana123, ObsessiveWeirdo, hi, awwww, Capt John Price, NatnatJAlex, Guest, MoZuher, GarnetAles, OriginallyUnknown and anyone else I may have missed out! So I know you all want to see how they get found out but... come on, it's me! I'm gonna let you stress for another chap, haha. So this chap will most likely be pretty short and I apologise but I will make it up to you in the next chap, promise! So enjoy what I'm giving you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"This place is so cool, guys! The staff are awesome!" Max said, punching Sam the waiter on the arm as he walked by.

"Please don't do that." he said to Max before walking away – which he ignored and continued smiling obliviously.

"Yeah but you tell anyone and you're dead." Justin warned, laughing slightly at his younger brother. Him and Alex had taken him to REDS; their little secret place. But since Max was pretty much involved in their secret, they felt it was the least they could do.

"Don't worry man, you know I got your back." Max promised.

"Yeah, Justin. Don't you trust your little brother?" Alex laughed, giving Max a small hug.

"Just making sure." Justin replied.

"You stress too much." Alex said, cuddling into his side. Since there were three of them they had adopted a round table instead of their normal seating area since that was more suitable for two.

"Maybe I need a release." he grinned.

"Ew, gross! Still here!" Max said, covering his eyes.

"Why did we bring you again?" Justin asked rhetorically.

"Cos you love me." Max smiled widely. Justin just shook his head. "How long do you think you guys can keep this up?" Max asked.

"I'm not really sure." Alex answered, starting to think about it.

"Hopefully until the end of the school year, at least. That way we only have our dads to worry about and not the entire student bodies of our schools." Justin said.

"That's still a couple of months away. Sure you can keep it up that long? I mean, I can already see dad giving you weird looks and don't get me started on mom." Max replied – it was one of his rare serious moments.

"We've kept it up this long. And I'll spend a day with mom to calm her down or something. You should too." he said, referring to Alex who nodded.

"Sounds like a decent plan." Max shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Alex laughed.

**A/N: Oh, Alex, if only you knew... Surprised I actually managed to write something to be honest! SORRY it was so so short! I promise the next chap will be MUCH better! I already have it all planned out, so I'm really excited to write it up. I'm a little behind on my writing and I got a little distracted but another story I'm working on ;) so sorry if my writing is a little lacking. I will always make sure I update though – always! I am committed to giving you guys chapters and stories. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a little review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	19. Game Day

**A/N: Hey people! So I'm so so sorry the last chap was that short and thank you all for telling me how it was too short, lol. But happy you reviewed anyway! ObsessiveWeirdo, loveweirdo, Santana123, Capt John Price, guests, GarnetAles, OriginallyUnknown, scribe de la vie, deadman68, xxNINIxx, twiheart2thebone, XxXAnimeBabexXx and anyone else who I may have missed out! So this chap is to make up for last chap and this is where all the drama happens! Had this written out for ages so I've been working up to this! I won't keep you any longer so hope you enjoy it! Oh and btw, I have no idea how to play British football, never mind American football!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The crowds cheered from the stands, rooting for their team. This was the rivalry at its fiercest.

Both teams were on the playing field, playing football with probably a few illegal moves and tackles being used, as normal.

Manhattan was already ahead by a few points but Liberty was on track to make it a tie – again. The competition was always so fierce they often just tied and if a team one, the other school would not here the end of it for a _long_ time.

"C'mon Wolves!" Alex yelled, getting into the spirit of things. Her school's team was the Manhattan Wolves **(A/N: Sorry if that's a real team, if so, I don't own it!) **and they were up against Liberty Eagles **(A/N: Again, don't own!)**

Liberty were in the stands on the other side of the field. Justin was there too, cheering for the Eagles. Even though they were very far apart, Justin managed to spot Alex and gave her a subtle wave when he was sure she was looking. Alex smiled and gave him a wave too, glad he couldn't see her blush from such a distance.

Eventually it was half tome and people started talking to friends, leaving to get food, drinks and other stuff before the game started again.

Well, that's what most of the teens were doing. Danny, Lily, Jade, Mark and Molly had sneaked off to an area where no one would find them.

"You got it set up?" Mark asked Danny.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Danny replied.

Thought they were working together, they still had to keep up the whole 'I hate you' thing. Sometimes the teens actually enjoyed the other's company but quickly reminded themselves that that couldn't happen.

"Can we just do this already?!" Molly complained.

"Everyone nodded their heads and headed towards the little make-shift stage with podium and microphone. There was a couple of big screens around the playing field. A few people looked their way and were confused, causing a small amount of murmuring to start within the crowds.

Mark tapped the microphone, getting everyone's attention.

"Uh, hey everyone." he said and now everyone was silent, looking their way.

"Now," Jade started, going up to the mic, "You're probably wondering what the hell we're doing hanging out with these losers."

"Hey!" Lily protested.

"Well, we are not happy about doing this but why should _we _mind when _some_ people obviously don't." she finished sarcastically.

Now everyone was getting confused; what the hell were they talking about.

"Yeah," Danny continued, stepping up to the mic, "we have uncovered something. Something that will ruin everything we have spent years building up."

It was Molly's turn now, "Two people have betrayed us. Don't worry; I'm sure they know who they are."

Justin and Alex were getting worried now. Surely they wouldn't reveal it in front of everyone. If they knew, that is. Even from a distance they managed to see the scared expression on the other's face.

"So, we should probably get our head boy and head girl up here, let them take care of it, right? Alex and Justin?" Mark said and people cheered in response. He cut them all off by continuing with a sour laugh, "Yeah right! What would we want with a couple of traitors?!"

Before anyone could register what had been said, images appeared on the jumbotron. Everyone gasped and went silent.

Right there, clear as day were the images of Justin and Alex that night on the beach; frolicking, laughing, kissing...

The two teens in question were frozen in shock; it was their worst nightmare. Their little secret had been revealed not only in front of the entire student bodies of both their schools but worst of all, their fathers.

After the moment of shocked silence, that's when the yelling started. It was like the ultimate Rival Rave except they were out to get one of their own as well. Everyone was looking for them and those nearest to them had shoved them out of the crowd and onto the playing field, obviously meant to go onto the stage to face their destiny.

They took deep breaths and began waling up to it, ignoring the shouts of hatred from everyone and trying to dodge the occasional thrown object. As they got closer to the stage they got closer to walking in the centre of the field rather than at the edge, getting closer to each other. They were about 10 metres away from the stage and walking right next to each other now. Justin grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. Alex smiled back, a feeling of great relief washing over her that she didn't have to do this alone. She didn't care what happened to her now, she knew that she still had Justin and that was more important than anything. She was scared that she'd lose him but she'd just been reassured that he was still there for her. She felt she could face anything.

They walked up the stairs, ignoring the glares from the five that were now standing aside watching to see what they would do.

They noticed both their dad's had come out from the crown and were now standing in front of the stage looking furious and disappointed... mostly furious, though.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Justin murmured to Alex who, for the first time in her life, looked genuinely scared; all this bad attention was new to her and she felt like she had stage fright. She just nodded in reply. She caught the eye of her father but quickly looked away.

Justin let go of her hand and walked up to the podium. He put his elbows on it and stayed silent for a moment before he begun. He just laughed.

"You know what? I don't have to explain myself. This rivalry thing; it's ridiculous! Just look at yourselves. Does anyone even know _why_ it started?" he paused. No one answered. "No. Neither do I and I bet they don't either." he pointed to his and Alex's dad's, who also had not replied to the question. He laughed again. "See? Pathetic. Now, I don't know about you but all I know is that I love Alex and I don't care what you think. We graduate in a month anyway so you guys can do whatever you want. I'm out." Admittedly it wasn't his greatest speech; probably one of the worst he'd ever made (no long words or anything!) but he felt it was effective and that he had made his point. Justin walked back up to Alex and grabbed her hand.

"Thought you said you'd handle it?" Alex asked jokingly.

"Whatever." Justin rolled his eyes and kissed her, earning even more gasps along with the raucous that had already been created.

Alex's dad stormed onto the stage, Justin's following close behind.

"Be quiet and just get on with the god damned game!" Principal Santiago yelled into the microphone before he turned to walk up to the young couple, Principal Russo already standing next to them giving them a death glare.

"My office. _Now!_"

**A/N: Soooooo, how was it?! Did you enjoy that?! I enjoyed writing it, much better than the last chap, eh? Haha. So anyway, I rally really hope you all enjoyed it and in the next chap we get to see them getting a little telling off from their dads. Scary. Again, sorry if the whole football, crowd, playing field thing wasn't accurate. I can picture the playing field in my head; the stage is right at the end of it. I don't even know why it'd be there when there's a game on but whatever, I needed it for the story. Well, if you liked it please leave a review!**

**Oh and I've been trying to work hard on the other stories I'm planning so I'm sure the Auslly story will be up soon. I'll let you know when in case you're also an Auslly fan :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	20. We'll Get Through This

**A/N: YO! Haha, so hey. Really happy with all your reviews and stuff from he last chap, glad you all like the big reveal :) ObsessiveWeirdo, Capt John Price, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, deadman68, Guests, DynamicLala, Santana123, GarnetAles, OriginallyUnknown, twiheart2thebone, kickinitfan121, HannahbananaJane and anyone else! Anyway, now we find out what their dads are gonna say. Ooooo! Lol. Well, in case you haven't figured it out, their dads are basically big kids. They have this stupid rivalry and are both very stubborn; they feel that resolving it will damage their pride or whatever. So yeah, big kiddies! I won't ramble on for much longer and let you read on my little lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the halls of Liberty High was the sound of Alex and Justin's dads marching through the halls with the two guilty teens following. They had a mini argument about which school to go to and it was resolved by a coin flip. Childish, I know.

"What do you think they're gonna say?" Alex whispered to Justin. They still hadn't let go of each other's hands.

"I'm not sure. But I'd try not to take anything they say to heart. And I'd make sure you have somewhere to stay; they might go completely crazy and kick us out." he whispered back.

"Do you really think they'd do that?" Alex asked quietly, not quite believing that their own fathers would go that far.

"Who said you could talk?!" Karl yelled and it echoed through the empty corridors.

"Never mind." she mumbled.

They finally reached Jerry's office and he held the door open for the other three, giving Alex and her dad dirty looks while the look he gave Justin was a mixture of that, anger and disappointment, which made Justin roll his eyes at his father's ridiculous behaviour.

The two dark haired teens sat down in the chairs in front of the desk while the two grown ups (that phrase is used very loosely here) stood up – a reasonable distance form the other, of course.

"Would either of you mind explaining to us how the hell... _this _happened!" Karl yelled. He seemed to be doing most of the shouting and balling – that wasn't really Jerry's thing.

"We met, we hung out, we liked each other, we started dating. Anything else?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"But why? You hate each other." Jerry spoke up. His anger was turning into shock. His son had never lied to him before and he couldn't believe he had done something like this behind his back.

"Do we?" Alex asked, she then turned to Justin. "Did you know that?"

"No I did not. Fascinating, really." he replied, nodding. They were both acting like they had made some new discovery.

"Stop acting like children." Jerry scolded them.

"We'll stop when you stop." Justin shot back. Before either of the two, now confused looking, adults could respond Alex jumped in.

"This rivalry is so stupid! Why does it even exist? And how are you meant to know if we hate each other or not? We had never even met so how can you hate someone you don't even know? The whole 2 months we've been together and even the little bit where we were friends before that, I have never once hated Justin." she said with fire in her eyes.

"Good to know." Justin commented earning a smile form Alex.

"2 months?" Jerry and Karl asked in unison.

"Yeah. Problem?" Justin said. He was just really bored of this whole thing already.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you when you said there wasn't a boy." Karl said to Alex.

"What can I say? I'm a good actress." she grinned.

"I knew you were acting weird." Jerry now said to Justin who just shrugged in response. He sighed, "Why would you date her anyway?"

"Charming!" Alex exclaimed but they ignored her.

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Justin responded.

"She is my enemy's daughter." Jerry replied to him, tiring of his smart remarks.

"It doesn't bother Max." he shrugged.

"Max knows?!" now Jerry was all ears.

"Yeah, we get on like a house on fire, don't we Justin?" Alex said with a smile.

"I don't believe this." Jerry mumbled to himself.

"Right! Enough beating around the bush, we'll just get straight to the point. You two can't see

each other any more!" Alex's dad shouted.

Alex and Justin looked at each other, they had been expecting this. They then turned back to their parents and spoke at the same time. "No."

"Excuse me?" Karl asked threateningly. It didn't scare them though.

"I'm not going to stop seeing the girl I love just because you guys can't say sorry." Justin said. He really felt like they should be the ones getting a lecture, not them.

"Did you say love?" Jerry asked, speaking up again.

"He did." Alex said. "What of it?"

"This just gets worse!" Jerry exclaimed, sitting down in his office chair and putting his head in his hands.

"How the hell do you run your school?" Karl asked him as he glared at him.

"Better than you!" Jerry retorted after he lifted his head up.

"Oh really? Well then how are you going to get your son away from my daughter?" Karl spat. They could start an argument out of thin air, honestly.

"Don't pin this all on my son! Your daughter isn't so innocent!" they were both standing up now and if it continued, things were going to turn violent.

"Oh, you didn't just go there!" Karl shook his head in anger.

"You went there first!" Jerry folded his arms.

"Can we go now?" Justin asked, interrupting their little spat.

"No!" they both yelled at them before returning to their argument.

After another minute of listening to literally the most pointless argument they'd ever heard, Alex groaned before she stood up and spoke.

"Well, we're leaving anyway!" she marched to the door with Justin following close behind.

"Fine! I don't even want to speak to you!" Jerry said, still angry from the argument.

"I'll never forgive you!" Karl said. It's a good job Alex wasn't taking any of it seriously.

"Fine, but it's either us or your little rivalry. You can't have both." Just said before walking out, holding Alex's hand.

Once they were outside the school they let out a huge sigh.

"You OK?" he asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, fine. What now?" she asked.

"I think they need to cool down so we should stay out of their way for a few days at least. I don't think our moms will care as much so that shouldn't be too bad." he replied.

"Do you think if we get to them before our dads we can get them on our side?" Alex looked up at him.

"Worth a shot. I wouldn't get your hopes up though, just in case." he answered, giving her a one armed hug. "We'll get through this, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know we will." she replied, snuggling into his side.

**A/N: I was a little disappointed with that but I didn't want their dads to turn into psychopaths cos that's just not realistic at all. And I can't imagine Jerry yelling or being really, really mad so that was hard. But I hope it wasn't too bad and you at least enjoyed it a little! If you did then make me smile and leave a review!**

**And has anyone heard Demi Lovato's new song Heart Attack?! It is freaking awesome! No wonder it stayed at no. 1 for so long! Judging from that, the album is going to be fabulous! And Selena's got all her songs decided for her album so that's exciting too; she's meant to have new stuff out by the end of this month and then there's all the Spring Breakers stuff so it is pretty obvious why I have a serious fangirl problem, haha. Anyway, if you haven't listened to Heart Attack yet, please do; it's addictive!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	21. Awkward

**A/N: Sup my people! Wow, this is my only story out right now, weird. Less stressful. Thank you anyway, you guys rule! Santana123, GarnetAles, NatnatJAlex, OriginallyUnknown, twiheart2thebone, LuckyTurtle. And for Anaya (hope you're reading this otherwise I'm taking to no one), I mostly update on a Friday but generally just at the end of the week. And I'm doing an Austin & Ally story but I don't know enough about the Hunger Games to write about (I'm pretty unsure about most of the details. I love it but I'm not a pure die-hard fan) and good luck on your spelling bee (sorry if that's a bit late). I must warn you, I have recently gotten a severe case of laziness and can't be bother to write shit. I wrote the start of this in Admin to get me started so we'll see where it goes from there. And as a warning, at the bottom I'll probably have a weird Selenator paragraph in the A/N cos this is one of the ways (apart from twitter) that I can get my love for her out of my system, lol. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Awkward. That was the atmosphere in both the Russo and the Santiago households. Justin and Alex hadn't been kicked out (their moms wouldn't allow that) but their parents didn't talk to them much. Their moms said a few words but mainly when their dads weren't around. Their fathers only gave them cold, disappointed stares. The teens stood their ground though – they were not going to give up the one person that made them happiest just because their childish fathers told them to.

They were glad to have Max on their side. Justin thinks he'd go insane if he didn't have Max to talk to him since no one else was on speaking terms with him at the moment. His friends said a small "Hey" every now and then so he was _hoping_ he'd get them back soon. His mom was more upset from the lies but he could tell she would crack soon – she missed talking to her eldest son.

Alex's mom was the same but, unlike Justin, she had no one to talk to in her family since she was an only child. That's why she enjoyed all the time she spent with Justin – and Max- even more. Her friends hadn't spoken to her either. They just gave her dirty looks – which Alex gladly returned as she was doing nothing wrong. But she had hope for one friend – Harper. Sweet, loyal Harper, Alex's bestest friend. Every now and then, Alex saw Harper and she could tell that Harper wanted to talk to her but Harper was never one to draw attention to herself (despite those crazy outfits. Although she didn't wear as many as she got older) and speaking to Alex would bring attention to her – the wrong kind of attention, as well. Harper would crack eventually. Or maybe Alex would – it was almost like they had forgotten how to live without each other. They had been best friends for so long and even if Alex had been a little distracted with Justin, she still hung out with Harper **(A/N: I just didn't write about it, lol)**.

School in general was the worst; they were public enemy No. 1. in there schools. Even some of the teachers were holding a grudge against them! They were actually starting to forget what people looked like _without_ glares on their face.

It was getting annoying but neither Justin nor Alex were going to let them win. They were together so everyone just had to deal with it.

* * *

"What are you doing later Justin?" Theresa asked her son over dinner. The silence was killing her and she had to say something.

"No much. Just going out with Alex." he shrugged, as he continued to eat his dinner.

His dad snorted. Surprisingly he wasn't working late and they were all having dinner together.

Justin sighed and looked up at his dad, "Problem?"

"You know my problem." he replied with a frown.

"I'm just going out with my girlfriend. Last time I checked that was a completely normal thing to do." Justin shot back.

"I'm not even going to bother replying to that." Jerry mumbled.

"Good." Justin shoved his plate away from him and got up. "Cos I don't wanna hear it." was all he said before storming off to his room. Again.

"Can't we just sit down and have dinner as a _family_." Theresa huffed.

"Sounds good to me." Max said but Jerry ignored him.

"Not after what _he's _done." Jerry folded his arms.

"_He_ has a name and _he_ is your son! Remind me what he did again? Oh yeah, he dated a girl he really likes. Now I can see where you're coming from." Theresa retorted sarcastically before getting up herself to clear away the plates.

Jerry looked over at Max who simply shook his head in disgust at him before following after his brother, leaving his dad there. Alone.

**A/N: Sorry if that was super short but I kept forgetting to write this but I think it turned out OK. People are starting to stand up for them now, leaving the dads feeling very silly indeed. I'll try and get a chap with Harper and Alex in there too and probably some stuff with Alex and her family.**

**So, here's my crazy Selenator crazy bit. I will start off with, just as I was writing this, Selena followed me back on her private account on Twitter! Yeah, really, really happy! And she shot her new music video the other day (she looked so amazing btw). Not entirely sure what it's called yet; we think it's Love Will Remember since Rock Mafia tweeted that they were mixing it. So I'm just very excited. Rock Mafia are so good (they produced some of her biggest hits like Naturally and LYLALS) and if you have ever watched LOL, y'know that song that goes "The big big bang, the reason I'm alive." Well, that's a Rock Mafia song in case you didn't know! I won't let my rant go on too long, I think I got it out of my system! Spring Breakers comes out soon too! I may be able top get one of my parents to buy the tickets but it's when we get to the guy who checks the tickets and tells us which theatre to go to that we may get caught out since I'm pretty sure none of my friends or me could pass for 18 quite yet but I'll try :P**

**So if you enjoyed that, please leave a review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	22. Best Friends

**A/N: Wazzuuuuup?! Lol. So, I hope you're all well and thank you all for all the lovely reviews! OriginallyUnknown, NatnatJAlex, GarnetAles, JHABEA143, Iris, Santana123, Anaya (I had to reply to you somehow, lol. Good luck with the Spelling Bee! Don't stress too much), Pyb World, libbylott1D and anyone else! So this chap may be kinda short since I didn't really think of anything for it and instead of writing a chap for this story I wrote one for another story that I may be posting next week or the week after (for my Auslly readers ) so that's exciting. I'll probs have some rambly fangirl A/N at the end so just thought I'd say beforehand. Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex was sitting in the one place you wouldn't think to find her – the library. Reason? Well, since everybody hated her, she's rather sit in the library in peace by herself than have people glare and talk about her behind her back (or sometimes they just came right out and said it to her face. Which she preferred).

She sighed. She was on her phone (it was Alex, she wouldn't be caught dead reading a book) and was contemplating taking a nap when she heard someone walk by the area of the library she was in. It was Harper. She didn't notice her at first and continued glancing through the many titles of books when she finally saw Alex out of the corner of her eye. But she still pretended like she hadn't seen her.

"Hey Harper." Alex said, hope present in her voice.

Harper turned around to look at her and stood there saying nothing for a moment before she muttered a small "Hey" back. She then turned back around to look at the books again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nobody's here y'know. People can't hate you for talking to me if they didn't see you."

"What if I'm not talking to you because _I _hate you and feel betrayed?" Harper asked, her back still turned to Alex.

"I know you Harper. You hate drawing unwanted attention to yourself and speaking to me would draw that attention, so you just don't speak to me. Am I right?" Alex leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

Harper paused and Alex smirked.

"Maybe you're kind of right but I still do feel betrayed." Harper finally replied, turning back to Alex.

Alex stood up and walked over to Harper. "I'm really sorry I lied to you Harper. I just couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out and ruining things for me and Justin."

"So you didn't trust me to keep it to myself?" Harper asked defensively.

Alex gave Harper a look, "Harper. You and I both know you and secrets don't mix."

Harper looked like she was going to reply but then sighed, "I guess you have a point. I'm still sorry about telling the whole of our 4th grade class about your first crush... whilst he was also in the room."

"Don't remind me." Alex laughed, and Harper let out a small laugh too before it went quiet again.

"Please don't hate me Harper." Alex said quietly.

"Alex I don't hate you. I've tried that before 3 years ago and we're still best friends so I guess it's impossible for me to hate you." Harper chuckled.

"So we're still best friends?" Alex asked hopefully.

Harper sighed, "Of course we are." she said with a small smile.

Alex, completely overjoyed, pulled Harper into a tight hug. "Thanks Harper."

"No problem Alex. Now stop, I'm welling up over here." Harper said, hugging Alex back before they pulled away.

"So... what's Justin like anyway?" she asked, after a moment.

Alex smiled, "He's... I don't know, he's just a great guy. I think you'd get on well; you could probably understand some of the nerdy stuff he blabs on about."

"So it's not one of those romances where all you do is talk about how amazing the other is and act all gross and cutesy and can never decide who hangs up first?" Harper raised an eyebrow.

Alex snorted, "Far from it. We just act normal around each other. We started off as friends anyway. We have our moments obviously but we will never be _that _type of couple."

"Well, I guess if he makes you happy then he's OK with me. This rivalry thing is getting kind of old anyway." Harper said.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, it is."

**A/N: Well, how was that. A little friendship chap. I liked it, hope you did too! I had to have Harper on Alex's side. Have any of you guys seen Alex Vs. Alex yet?! I'll see it as soon as I can get it online somewhere so I'll report back next week. It looks sooooo amazing! Can't wait to see the Russos one last time. And I think David Henrie makes a small appearance. That's what I read on Wikia anyway.**

**Has anyone heard Rule The World, one of Selena's songs that got leaked earlier in the week?! It is sooooooooooooo fucking good! Personally it reminds me of an old school dance track (I tweeted that and Selena RT it!) that I can imagine getting played in Ibiza or something like that. I love the lyrics and, fanirling aside, I truly think it sounds like a real grown up artist, not a disney girl song. Her new single is gonna be called Come And Get It and it comes out in April! I hope it doesn't come out while I'm down at my Gran's (I go there on Good Friday, so I'm away form the internet for the weekend, I should be back around Monday – Tuesday time. So excited to go, I haven't seen my Gran in like 2 years!). So yeah, really excited about Sel's new music now that I've had a taster of it :D**

**Please leave a little review I you enjoyed it!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	23. Alex's Mom

**A/N: Bonjour! Lol, I don't even speak French. So thank you all (yes YOU there!) for your wonderful support! kissygirl247, CANDY, candy (I have no idea if you're the same person but I'll just write both anyway. If you're the same person then YAY you got 2 shout outs), ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, NatnatJAlex, OriginallyUnknown, GarnetAles, anayagriffin6 (YAY, you have an account :P And well done on your Spelling Bee, that's awesome!), KPtwistepghost, Abbyswancullen, Guiltysnowkitten, ilovecolby21 and anyone else! You all rock! So as the chaps go on, more people will abandon the rivalry leaving the dads all by themselves. And this chap shows more of that happening! Yay! So I will let you read on now! And down the bottom I'm just gonna blab on a little about the WOWP special and my new story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do no own WOWP.**

* * *

"Your dad is going to kill us." Justin said as he sat on Alex's bed.

"Does it look like I care?" Alex retorted.

"No and neither do I. But I'm not really in favour of dying young." he replied.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure no one is in favour of that but this is how its got to be. We gotta wear them down. Eventually everyone will be on our side – people are already giving in – and then when they have no one, they won't be able to keep up this 'kids having a tantrum' act because that's what has kept the rivalry going – they had others backing them up. Without everyone else, they'll just be pathetic." she explained, crossing her arms over her chest, proud of her speech.

Justin sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "That is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Impressed?" she smirked.

"Very." he smirked back before grabbing her hand and pulling her down into a kiss.

After about 5 minutes though, they were interrupted.

"Alex! We're home!" they heard her mom call from downstairs.

They pulled apart and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"_Shit."_

"OK I know what I said but I didn't think they'd be home _this_ early." Alex said as they both stood up and began to panic.

"That's very reassuring." Justin shot back sarcastically. "Is there anywhere to hide?"

"Can you squeeze into my closet?" she suggested.

"What? Where everything is just _thrown_ in with no organisational system what-so-ever?" he gave her a look.

"God, you are such a dork!" she sighed in frustration.

"Who's such a dork?" a voice from he door spoke.

Justin and Alex whipped their heads around to see Alex's parents standing there.

"You." Alex's dad glared at Justin.

"What's going on here?" Alex's mom asked, looking at the others in the room.

"I don't think we've met yet. I'm Justin Russo. Did I mention you have a lovely house?" Justin stepped forward to shake Louisa's hand with a smile, trying to give a good first impression before Alex's dad could ruin it.

"Oh thank you. I always thought I had a talent for interior design." she smiled.

"Why are you even speaking to him?!" Karl turned to his wife.

Louisa folded her arms and spoke to Karl sternly. "The way you described him, he sounded like some sort of thug! Apparently you were exaggerating. Again."

Karl huffed, unable to put together a sentence.

"It's nice that our daughter _finally_ has a polite boyfriend." Louisa continued with a smile.

"He gets straight A's too." Alex added, trying to get her mother firmly on side.

"It sadly hasn't rubbed off on Alex though." Justin chuckled.

"Are we just going to stand here playing happy families?!" Karl interrupted them.

"If you don't like it the leave." Alex glared at her dad.

He looked to his wife but she wasn't going to be any help to him so he just gave Justin one last death glare before storming out, the sound of the slamming door following soon after.

"He'll get over it eventually." Louisa said softly. "Why don't you come downstairs?"

"So you're not mad?" Alex asked.

"I'm supposed to be mad that you have a kind, polite and considerate boyfriend who has good grades? It's like a dream come true!" her mother laughed.

Justin stood there, smiling proudly to himself whilst fixing his hair, which Alex noticed.

"Please do not make his head any bigger; he's annoying enough already." she looked over at him.

"You know you love me." he nudged her with a grin on his face.

Alex blushed before rolling her eyes and walking out the door, "Downstairs sounds good." she muttered as she left, coming over all embarrassed.

Her mom and Justin followed after her.

"Y'know, I quite like you." Louisa said to Justin before walking after her daughter.

"_This rivalry won't last much longer."_

**A/N: Yeah, that was better in my head but I just got lazy. Hope it wasn't too bad. Someone else joins their side in each chap. Their dads annoy me so much too and I write the damn thing! Lol. You guys have been so awesome so please be awesome again and review!**

**And Alex Vs Alex was absolutely AMMAAAAAZZZZINNNNNGGG! Seriously, really really awesome! David Henrie wasn't in it but it was still perfection! Seeing Selena fight herself was the coolest Disney thing I have ever seen! And her voice has changed. Am I the only one that thought that? Seeing Max so grown up was freaky!... but he was still Max, haha. And the bit were Alex was all "Harper is my magic." AWWWWW! Cute friendship moment :D Jerry and Theresa was brilliant. I wish Professor Crumbs was in it but the guy died :( He was a legend! Anyway, it was absolutely brilliant! If you saw it you can tell me what you thought in your review, I know some of you already did.**

**And I'm posting a new Austin & Ally story called Bad Boy Meets New Girl so if any of you like Auslly you can look out for that! And next week I'll either post my chaps on Wednesday or Thursday since I'm going to my Gran's. We're not exactly sure what day we're going since my Dad's friend died this week and we don't know when the funeral will be. Anyway, enough rambling; review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	24. Harper Meets Justin

**A/N: Hellloooo! So thank you all for your wonderful responses, they always bring me joy! hottieanimegurl, Guest, anayagriffin6, kissygirl247, ObsessiveWeirdo, Santana123, NatnatJAlex, twiheart2thebone, JHABEA143, CANDY, OriginallyUnknown, GarnetAles, vamplover87.9, Hopelessly-Human and anyone else! So yes, Harper is meeting Justin in this chap. So sorry if it's really short but I haven't had time to think about this chap and I'm going to my Gran's TOMORROW! So happy! My dad's friend's funeral is on Thursday so we can go :D And that means no internet until Tuesday – I know it seems scary but I guess it does you good to get away from it all for a few days. So excited! Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

School had just finished and Alex was with Harper and taking her to meet Justin for the first time.

"You sure I'll like him?" she asked – Harper always got a little anxious meeting new people.

"Pretty sure. You're kinda similar academically. Like, one time, he told me this 'joke' that just made no sense. Something about a neutron walking into a bar and it being no charge." Alex answered with a frown, still unable to figure out what was so funny. Harper on the other hand, laughed. "You get it?"

"Duh!" Harper said while Alex just shook her head.

Eventually they got to the café they were to meet Justin in (not REDS since that was Justin and Alex's place. They might take Harper there if they get on though) and saw Justin already sitting in a booth.

"Hey." Alex greeted him, only giving him a small hug, not wanting to freak Harper out too much yet.

"Hey. And you must be Harper then?" Justin asked with a smile.

"That's what my parents called me." Harper replied loudly with a nervous laugh – something she did when she was nervous, talk loudly and laugh awkwardly.

"Jesus Harper, calm down." Alex laughed at her friend as she sat down next to Justin and Harper sat across from them.

"Sorry." she said, quieter this time.

After that they sat in an awkward silence for about a minute before Alex broke it, "Can someone say something? It's like one of those boring silent movies you guys like."

"You like silent movies?" Harper asked Justin.

"Of course. It's the best kind of movie." he grinned.

"I know, right? So what's your favourite?" Harper smiled back.

As they began to chatter about silent movies, Alex sat there bored. She was glad they were talking and getting on but their topic of conversation wasn't her cup of tea. She sighed and listened to them compare notes and opinions on silent movies.

* * *

They had to go home a couple of hours later so Harper and Alex said goodbye to Justin as they were both going to go to Alex's house.

"It was good to meet you Justin." Harper said happily, feeling she had made a new friend.

"You too Harper." he replied before he gave Alex a kiss, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Alex said before they turned and walked off in different directions.

"Well..." Alex nudged Harper, waiting for her opinion.

Harper sighed, "You were right, he is a great guy."

Alex hugged Harper happily, "Thank god! I knew you would anyway." she smirked.

Harper rolled her eyes playfully. "I actually think he'd get on well with Zeke."

"Wow, that's weird. I thought the exact same thing." Alex said.

"We should totally double date!" Harper said excitedly.

"Yeah! But no matching outfits." she answered before they both laughed and continued to chat as they walked back to Alex's house.

**A/N: How was that? Again, sorry if it's really short but I had to give you a chap before I went like I promised. And if anyone is reading my other story, thank you sooo much! I got like 20 reviews for the first chap! I was amazed! So if you like that then please leave a review!**

**Selena won the KCA for Favourite TV Actress 5 YEARS IN A ROW! SO proud of her! Unfortunately WOWP didn't win. And her new single Come & Get It is out April 8th and she revealed the album artwork which looks sooo cool! She performing at the MTV Movie Awards and on Ellen and at the Radio Disney Music Awards. Yep, very excited!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	25. Get The Message

**A/N: Yo people! Chapter 25, wow. I'm hoping this story will be coming to a close soon since I always get a little bored towards the end of a story since all the exciting stuff has happened. Well, there might be a little more kinda exciting stuff to come. Well, thanks for the amazing support you guys! smileysteph, Santana123, NatnatJAlex, OriginallyUnknown, JHABEA143, anayagriffin6, GarnetAles, hottieanimegurl and anyone else! So this chap is set a while later (only a week or two) and it leaves the dads feeling even more alone... Oh and at the end I'm gonna go into Selenator mode again, I can't help it. No really, I cannot help it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Justin and Alex had never thought that people talking to them would be a strange thing but after weeks of being isolated after their 'betrayal' and gradually more and more people started to talk to them, it was a little weird.

Y'know what was even weirder? People from the rival schools had started talking to each other. It started with the five that had exposed them; turns out that they all had a lot in common and were actually really good friends. It was like everyone had gotten a new confidence that allowed them to break free from the mould that had been set many years ago. It was only a few from each school, like less than a hundred from each but it was a start.

"Hi Alex." Alex was sitting boredly in class as the teacher was in a bad mood and apparently wasn't in the mood for teaching either when she heard a voice coming from her left. She looked over to see Zeke smiling at her. His smile looked very eager but she didn't take much notice since that was his normal facial expression most of the time anyway.

"Sup Zeke." she smiled back. Since Zeke was Harper's girlfriend it was obvious that he would go along with what his girlfriend said and start talking to her again. They had never been very close – in fact Alex found Zeke quite irritating a times – but she got along with him – sort of – for Harper's sake.

"What's your opinion on the schools mingling?" he asked and Alex chuckled lightly at his use of the word 'mingling'. Typical Zeke.

"It's cool. About time too. When you think about it, it really makes no sense as to _why_ it started or gone on as long as it has." she replied.

"Yeah, I wrote an essay on it and came to the same conclusion." Zeke nodded understandingly.

"You wrote an essay?" Alex looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah. It wasn't some of my best work but it was just for fun." he shrugged with a smile.

Alex shook her head. "OK then. Did Harper tell you about Justin?" she asked, changing the subject before things got boring.

"Yeah. I gotta say, he sounds awesome!" Zeke replied ecclesiastically.

"You should meet him some time. That way he could save all his nerd talk for you and then talk to me about normal stuff that I can understand." Alex said.

"Some people might find the term 'nerd talk' offensive." Zeke said pointedly.

"Do _you_ find it offensive?" Alex asked, staring him down.

"Pfft, no of course not! I find it... creative!" Zeke waved his hand. Sometimes, Alex scared him.

Alex and Zeke made idle chit-chat for the rest of the period before the bell rung and they bid each other good bye for now.

"_Maybe Zeke isn't _that_ bad."_ Alex thought. _"Still reminds me of a chipmunk though..."_

* * *

Over in Liberty High, Justin was getting his friends back too.

"Dude, she's totally staring at me." Josh said to Justin as he was grinning at a girl across the hall.

"Oh yeah, of course she is. It's not as though she's looking at her boyfriend who is standing behind you." Justin answered sarcastically.

Josh's grin faded as he turned around to indeed see some other guy smiling and waving at the girl. "Oh." he then snorted. "He should just go up to her then instead of waving like an idiot." he grumbled and folded his arms like a child.

Justin let out a laugh before giving his friend a pat on the back, "Keep trying, bro."

"Easy for you to say! Your relationship is so stable that you and your girlfriend act like an old married couple." Josh shoved him.

Just then Justin's dad walked down the corridor, giving Justin a slight glance before he carried on down the corridor.

"I wish your dad would cheer up; he almost gave me a detention the other day." Josh said.

"He'll get the message eventually." Justin replied.

**A/N: How was it? Sorry if it's kinda short. And did you like the Alex/Zeke bit. I didn't know that was gonna happen but I was just typing away and bam. I'm hoping the next chap will be better but I wanted this chap to be kinda funny. It's late so I can't think of much more, lol. If you liked it then plz review!**

**So, here we go! I bet you guys are sick of hearing me go on and on about Selena but things are exciting these days! Selena's new single comes out on Monday April 8th! And she's released a teaser for Come & Get It and it sounds sooo good! Kinda and ethnic feel? Jamaican? Bollywood? Not sure what to call it but it sounds like a much more mature sound. And Spring Breakers is out in the UK and I'm epically pissed of that I can't see it! It's an 18 and I looked it up and you can't even get in if you're with an adult – persons over the age of 18 only. And I can't pull off 18, I don't have a fake ID and it's impossible to sneak into a cinema where I'm from so I'm fucked. And depressed. I've seen the trailer on TV a couple of times which was sooo cool! And she's gonna be in another movie called Rudderless I think. Not quite sure what it's about but it'll be cool.**

**And on a random note, I'm really into Girls Aloud and Cheryl (Cole, but she goes by just Cheryl now) right now. Right at this very moment I'm watching the Girls Aloud Ten Tour (which looks utterly fabulous, I must say!) and I watched Cheryl's A Million Lights tour yesterday (also brilliant! I love her!). Yeah, that was random.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	26. Acceptance

**A/N: Woooow, there are a lot of chaps in this story :O Lol, so thank you guys! You make my day! 200 reviews?! Love you guys! GarnetAles, hottieanimegurl, SelenaFanatic (previously Santana123), Capt John Price, OriginallyUnknown, kissygirl247, NatnatJAlex, Guest (no, sadly I'm not going to the Radio Disney Awards since I live in Scotland. Really wish I was going, though), lili4427, Jay Amaya Haughton, anayagriffin6, TimelessReader and anyone else! Well, I did promise this chap would be more interesting and I am going to try and make that happen! So, to make it more interesting, the dads are definitely gonna be in this chap, and are gonna be goin into meltdown mode since they're all by themselves now – no one on their side, mwa ha ha. Oh, and another warning that I'm gonna go into Selenator mode (again) cos her new single is out! So yeah, fangirl alert. Now read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was the weekend and Justin was lying on his couch, flipping through TV channels unable to decide what sucked least.

"Justin can you take tea up to your father?" Theresa came in the living room.

Justin looked at her, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I have to go out. The most you have to say is 'here's your tea' so please just do it." she said before rushing out the door.

Justin sighed, wearily getting up and grabbed the mug his mother had left on the coffee table and slumped up the stairs.

He got to his dad's office door and sighed before knocking.

He heard a faint 'come in' so he opened the door but didn't step inside but instead just leaned against the door frame.

"Here's your tea." he mumbled, his eyes trained to the floor, one hand holding the mug and the other in the pocket to his sweats.

Jerry stood up and walked towards his eldest son and took the mug. "Thanks."

Silence fell over them. Justin kept his eyes on the ground and Jerry walked back to his desk and placed the mug of tea on it.

"I, uh, would've expected your mother to come up here." Jerry said awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"She went out." was all Justin muttered, still not looking up.

"Justin, please talk to me." Jerry said to Justin after another moment of silence.

"And say what?" he asked before he moved his eyes up to glare at him.

"I don't know! I just... I want my son back." his dad replied sadly and with a hint of tiredness.

"Then accept my relationship with Alex." Justin brought his head up now to look properly at his dad.

Jerry sighed and just looked at Justin, realizing something. "You're not a boy any more, are you?" Justin looked at him a little confused. "You're a young man. And I can't tell you what to do any more, can I?" Jerry smiled sadly.

"Why are you saying this?" Justin asked.

Jerry sighed; he was stubborn and hated admitting defeat but... "I miss you. I had _some_ contact with you before but now there's just... nothing. And it made me realize that I barely know you at all. And I want to change that."

Justin looked at him, slightly in shock. "Are you serious? You're _actually _going to accept the fact that I love Alex and that this rivalry is bullshit?"

"You really love her? Cos if you guys break up any time soon I'm gonna be saying 'I told you so'." Jerry pointed his finger at him.

Justin chuckled, that was the first time his dad had heard him laugh in a long while, "Yes, dad; I do love her."

Jerry smiled and took in a deep breath before holding out his hand for Justin to shake. Justin looked at his dad and tried to work out if he was being genuine – he couldn't find anything to say he wasn't so he took his dad's hand and shook it.

"Y'know this means you better not give me any more shit, right?" Justin gave his dad a look.

"Yeah. When did you start swearing?" Jerry asked (like he said, he barely knew him). Justin laughed and shook his head as Jerry started laughing with him. It was like a new start. Justin just hoped Alex would get her new start with her dad too.

**A/N: Awww! Are you happy? I'm happy. That had to happen soon; I was getting bored with my own writing, lol. And don't worry, Alex and her dad will make up and then they'll meet the others parents properly and stuff. So yeah, things are starting to go good for them :) And sorry for the swearing, but I like swearing. If you enjoyed that then please leave me a review!**

**K, I gave you the fangirl warning before so here I go! Aaaahhhhhhh! Come & Get It is so fucking good! It got leaked on Saturday, 2 days early but Selena had no hard feelings, she was just really excited cos it got released on iTunes early too. It has an awesome tribal vibe but is still really dance-y and strong and just sooo addictive! I listened to it ALL DAY Sunday. I totally recommend that you listen to it if you haven't already cos it is so fantastic! So excited for the video and for her performance at the MTV Movie Awards! And I also watched Spring Breakers (online; thank you SelenaFanatic). Sure, it wasn't the best quality since someone filmed it in the cinema (I've seen worse, it actually wasn't too bad compared to some I've seen lol) and the last 15 mins of picture was missing so I only had the audio but holy shit it was amazing! I could not take my eyes off of it and it's even more amazing when you think that there was barely any scripting at all; almost entirely improv. And the scene with James Franco and Selena was amazing! The best scene, seriously. Well, that's me for now I guess. Oh, and Demi looks spectacular in her new video for Heart Attack; looking forward to the album on May 14th :D OK, now that's me :)**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	27. Things Can Only Get Better

**A/N: Hello guys! So tired right now but still excited (I'll expand on that a little later :P)! Thank you guys so much, you always make me so happy! OriginallyUnknown, JHABEA143, smileysteph, MoZuher, RomanticNerdyNextDoor, GarnetAles, SelenaFanatic, hottieanimegurl, Capt John Price, ChloeKingfanatic1894, heyyychloe, paramorechick04 and anyone else! Well in this chap we'll move on to seeing Alex's dad begin the forgiveness process. What you have to remember is that even though they may accept their kids relationship, they still aren't too fond of the other. But Justin and Alex will try their best to make them get on and realise they are ridiculous, lol. And I will be having a fangirl paragraph at the end but trust me, this time it isn't just a little "I love her!" thing; it's actual news!... I'm not just fangirling for no particular reason (although I may do a little of that too haha). So read on now, young ones!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

"What, so he actually said that he accepts us dating? This isn't some sort of joke, right?" Alex asked over the phone to Justin after he told her about what happened with his dad.

"Yeah, he _actually_ said it. I still think I'm imagining it." Justin replied with a slight laugh.

"Wow." was all Alex could say. "Kind of takes a little bit of the fun out of it; first the secret romance got discovered and now we're being allowed to date."

Justin laughed, "I guess. I feel more relaxed though. And it'll be nice to get to know my dad again; he seems to be really trying. Not working so much and actually spending time _outside_ of his office and the school." Alex couldn't see him but she could tell he had a small smile on his face. She had to admit, she was a little jealous.

"That sounds nice." she sighed. Justin could sense how she was feeling.

"Do you think your dad will crack any time soon?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe he just needs a little push." she said and already her mind was whirring, trying to think of ways to get her dad to give in. Though she didn't see him a lot or spend a lot of time with him before the whole... situation, she still missed him.

"What kind of a push?" Justin asked curiously.

"A big one." he could practically _hear_ her smirk over the phone. She continued abruptly, "Come over to my house in half an hour."

"Not that I don't want to see you but, uh, _why_?" Justin asked; they very rarely went over to each others houses.

"Cos that's when I'm going to start pushing. And bring your parents." she added on, grinning to herself at the thought of her little plan.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, not particularly looking forward to this.

"We'll find out in half an hour, won't we? Love you, bye." and before he could answer, she had hung up. Justin sighed and stood up form his bed and went downstairs. He was going to try and convince his parents to go over to Alex's house.

This should be fun...

* * *

Half an hour later and Justin had miraculously got his parents to agree to come over; his dad took more persuasion that his mom but he came so he couldn't complain.

Justin rang the doorbell before he his dad spoke from behind him, "Do we really have to do this? Actually, wait a minute, you never told us exactly _what_ we're doing here." Jerry pointed out.

"Well, I'll tell you as soon as I know." Justin told him but before Jerry could reply, Alex opened the door.

"Hi." she greeted them, giving a polite smile towards Jerry and Theresa who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey." Justin said, stepping in and giving her a hug while his parents stepped into the house awkwardly.

"So," Justin started as he pulled away, "what is this little plan you have come up with?" he asked.

"And how do we come into it?" Theresa asked her.

"OK, you guys need to stay here while I go talk to my dad and then we'll get this party started!" she grinned. She turned to walk away but she quickly turned around to speak again, "Oh, and my mom knows you're here so if she comes in, you'll be fine." and then she turned back around, walking to her dads office.

Alex knocked on her dad's office door before entering. "Hey dad."

His head snapped up at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Hello Alex." was all he said.

Alex took a deep breath in before she begin to speak. "Look, dad. I am sick of this whole stupid thing and if it goes on any longer I am going to go crazy! Everyone has practically forgotten about it now and it's just you stuck in this ridiculous rut and you just keep going round and round in-"

"I was actually going to talk to you about that." Karl interrupted her.

Alex stopped before speaking again, softer and quieter this time, "You were?"

Karl sighed, this was hard but he had to do it; he wanted his daughter back. "Now that I've realised it isn't just some silly crush and a lot of other people are starting to get over this whole rivalry thing... I think I'm prepared to accept the fact that you and Justin are... together."

Alex stood there for a moment taking it all in. _"Well that wasn't as hard as I thought." _she thought to herself before grinning. "Thank you daddy!" she ran towards him and around his desk to give him a hug. Karl chuckled as she did so.

"This is great!" she exclaimed. "Now you can come and see them!"

"See who?" Karl asked, looking curiously at his daughter who was smiling widely.

"The Russos! They're in the living room." she answered before walking quickly out the door, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

She walked into the living room to see Justin, his parents and her mom chatting casually away – she figured they wouldn't have much of a problem with her mom but her dad... She walked up to Justin and he smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Well, he said he accepts us but I'm not sure he was too pleased to find out you guys are actually here." she replied and her dad came into the room a second later. They could see that their dads were about to start a shouting match so they quickly intervened.

"_Don't _say anything." Justin warned just as they were about to open their mouths. They did what he said but instead just glared at each other.

"Can I ask something?" Alex questioned. Everyone turned to her and she took that as a yes. "Can either of you remember how exactly the rivalry started?"

They both looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Justin pushed. He too was interested in this answer.

Karl sighed before he spoke, "Well, there always was that little bit of bad blood between schools, as there is any. But to be honest, it was nothing extreme – not like it is now... or was." he frowned, getting a bit confused as to what he was saying since the rivalry was indeed fading. "The reason it got so bad is mostly because of us – we forced it." he continued, referring to himself and Jerry.

"What happened between you two that made it so bad then?" Alex asked again. She was getting to the bottom of this once and for all.

Jerry and Karl looked at each other but then started to look anywhere but in anyone's eyes. Were they... embarrassed?

"Are you gonna tell us or are we gonna have to stand here all day?" Justin was getting impatient now.

Louisa rolled her eyes, "Just tell them." she said.

There was another moment of silence before Jerry spoke, although you could tell he didn't want to, "There was a girl."

Justin and Alex looked at each other as they waited for them to continue.

"She went to Liberty High and... we both liked her." Karl continued uncomfortably; he did not want to have this conversation.

"And I guess that was when we started disliking each other but it got worse as time goes on. In the end, she never even noticed either of us so we blamed each other and after years we found more reasons to hate each other. And when we became principals of the schools, I guess we encouraged the kids to hate each other too." Jerry finished. They looked like two school boys who had just gotten told off, standing there staring at their feet.

A beat passed before Justin and Alex burst out laughing causing the adults to look at them.

"That's _it_?" Justin asked whilst laughing.

"I thought it was something bad!" Alex laughed, leaning on Justin from laughing so hard.

Even their moms started to let out a small laugh.

"Do even realise how _stupid_ that is? You started some rivalry that's lasted for years all because you guys couldn't get a girlfriend?" Alex giggled, their laughter dying down now.

They looked even more embarrassed now; their kids had just made them look like completer idiots.

"It is pretty ridiculous." Theresa said with a smile.

"I suppose it does sound a little... stupid." Karl stubbornly said, using the word Alex had used previously.

"Well?" Justin said, looking at them expectantly.

"What?" they asked.

"Aren't you gonna, I dunno, shake hands; start again?" he suggested.

You could see they were about to protest but everyone in the room gave them a look and they sighed, knowing they would have to do this.

Jerry held out his hand first and then they shook hand grudgingly. "We'll try." they mumbled.

"Great! Who wants some coffee?" Louisa asked everyone.

"I'll help." Theresa offered and they walked to the kitchen.

Justin leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear, "Thank god that's over."

She turned to look up at him with a grin before they both leaned in and kissed only to be pulled apart a few moments later by the clearing of two throats. They looked to see their dads giving them a pointed glare but you could see the smallest of smiles tugging on their lips.

Alex and Justin laughed; things could only get better...

**A/N: Ta da! I know some of you are sad that this story is most likely ending soon but every story has to end at some point, right? And if I did a sequel, I could tell you what would probably end up happening right now – they'd go to college, become even more in love, but would probably have problems with jealousy, maybe a little fall out and in the end they would be happy again. So it'd be pretty predictable and I never have the inspiration for sequels; I like to move onto a new story – something fresh! Plus I've been working hard on this other Jalex story and I really love it! It's such a rom com! Anyway, I hope you liked this chap, there's still a few more I guess but please review!**

**And now for that news I was talking about... I'M GOING TO SEE SELENA GOMEZ LIVE IN SEPTMEBER! Yes! I'm sooo excited! She's coming to London on the 7th and 8th September (they had to add another date cos the first one sold out in less than an hour! I joined the fanclub so I could get them early before they went on public sale) the Hammersmith Apollo. I'm in row M and I'm going with a couple of friends and my parents. We still have to figure out a cheap way to get to London since we do live in Scotland, lol. It just doesn't feel real! And the performances of Come & Get It that she's done are amazing! She can really dance (still trying to learn a few moves, lol) and for all the dancing she was doing, her singing was really good! I'm trying to save up so that I can buy stuff at the concert (t-shirt, hoodie, wristband, anything! I want to preserve the memory! Plus, concert stuff is cool.) but I might just end up asking for my birthday money form relatives early since the concert is an early birthday present from my parents. Aahh! I'm so excited! OK, I'm done :)**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	28. Double Date

**A/N: Wassuuuuuup! Haha, so thank you guys sooo much for your support! I'm gonna get to 30 chaps on this story so I'm just being selfish cos they're probs gonna be kinda shitty and boring simply because I want to get to 30 chaps. Anyway, love you guys! GarnetAles, NatnatJAlex, Capt John Price, smileysteph, XxXAnimeBabeXxX, anayagriffin6, 98 and anyone else I may have missed out! Oh, and for a good Jalex story, try reading Unlikely Romance by wizardsfanatic10 – it needs reviews, it's really good :) So this chap is gonna be a little double date between Justin, Alex, Zeke and Harper (which means Justin and Zeke will meet; yay! Haha) so this is probs gonna just be a little light, comedy chap. The next chap will most likely be the graduation and then the epilogue. So anyway, enjoy this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and Justin, Alex, Zeke and Harper were out on that double date they had planned. They were having lunch, nothing formal, just chilling out really. Luckily, they all got on really well – Alex was right about Justin and Zeke; they did get on really well. Which was why they were currently talking about some boring subject that involved a lot of long and dorky words that Alex didn't understand. Even Harper was struggling.

"I hope hanging out with Zeke gets all the nerd stuff out of his system." Alex said to Harper while the boys continued talking amongst themselves.

Harper laughed lightly and sighed in contempt. "I love this – you and me both have boyfriends, we're on a double date, everyone likes each other."

"Please don't start some sappy speech." Alex cut in.

"I won't. I'm just saying it's nice. Normally I don't like the guys you date." Harper replied.

"Why? What was wrong with them?" Alex asked.

"What _wasn't_ wrong with them. No offence, but most of them were pretty stupid." Harper said, hoping she didn't make Alex a little mad.

Alex was about to protest but then thought better of it and shrugged, "Eh, I guess you're right. At least they weren't bad in the sense that they pushed me around and stuff."

"I don't think any guy would have the guts to push you around." Harper joked, making Alex laugh.

They listened to the boys conversation for another minute before Alex got irritated. "Ugh! What will it take to shut you up!"

Justin and Zeke stopped talking to look at her, only Justin had a smirk on his face. Alex rolled her eyes and shoved him, "You're so dirty." This caused Justin to laugh and Zeke and Harper to sit there rather awkwardly.

"Uh, a _little_ too much info." Harper said.

"You guys are so weird." Zeke said out of the blue. They all looked at him.

"Us?" Justin asked, referring to him and Alex.

"Yeah. You're really different yet you work really well together." he replied.

"Since you're the science nerd, I would've thought you'd know that whole opposites attract thing." Alex smirked.

Zeke thought for a moment before grinning. "Oh yeah!" then his grin faded, "Did you just outsmart me?"

Alex laughed and turned to Justin, "Proud?"

"More like surprised." he said, making her hit him lightly on the shoulder before kissing him.

"Please no PDA." Harper groaned. "Don't you guys do enough of that."

They pulled apart and laughed as Justin put his arm around Alex.

"So you guys ready to graduate?" Zeke brought up a new topic of conversation.

"I guess." Alex said. "It still sucks that I have to go to college. I celebrate leaving school only to have to go to some other place to learn." she grumbled.

"Yeah but you'll get to study something you enjoy." Justin pointed out.

"And I thought you applied for some Art colleges." Harper added.

"I know and I love art but I like to do it freely without all the deadlines and pressure." Alex replied.

They all laughed at her – typical Alex.

"Well, I'm going to study fashion. And since we sent an application to the same Art and Design college, we might get to go together if we get accepted." Harper smiled. It was true; both Alex and Harper had applied to a few colleges and one of them they both applied for. They would do different courses but it'd be great if they could go through college together.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Alex smiled back at her friend.

"Well, I'm going to be a physicist." Zeke said excitedly.

"Can I call you Sheldon?" Alex asked jokingly.

"But my name is Zeke." he replied, confused while the rest of them laughed at Alex's joke referring to The Big Bang Theory.

"What about you Justin?" Harper asked, trying to save her boyfriend from any more embarrassment.

"I'm gonna be a Doctor." he said, smiling to himself.

"That's so awesome, dude!" Zeke exclaimed.

"And kinda hot." Alex smirked.

"And you call _me _dirty." Justin rolled his eyes.

They sat silent for a moment before Alex spoke up, "I guess we all got our futures planned out then."

They all just nodded in response. It was quite sad really – you always thought High School was hard but when it came to life after High School... you were on your own; an adult. Scary, really. They had all that t look forward to...

**A/N: That wasn't too bad, was it? So the next chap will be the graduation I'll try my best with that, I am only 15 after all. I'm on my study leave and my 1st exam is on Monday (Yikes!) and it's English and any time I write instead of study I just say "I'm practising English" lol. So yeah, I'm just gonna try and get to 30 chaps just so I can say I that I wrote a 30 chap story. Yep, that's the only reason haha. So please leave a review and as a little treat for you guys (and since my chaps always seem so short. I write them and they seem long but then I post it and it's as thought it's shrunk, lol) I'm gonna try hard to post a chap as soon as I can after this! I know, I'm so nice! **

**Not much happening in my Selena world. Her music video for Come & Get It is meant to come out on May 7th so that's cool. I'm still trying to learn some of the dance moves because I'm really sad and wish I could dance.**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	29. Graduation

**A/N: Hello again! I won't do shout outs since I'm posting this so soon after the last chap so I'll just say a huge thank you in advance! Well, 2nd last chap. Wow, can't believe this is almost over. Yeah, I'm pretty sad but love starting afresh on a new story. It's exciting. Well, this is their graduation – it will obviously be in both the schools and I'll try my best but I apologise if it resembles High School Musical, haha. I don't really know what goes on at a graduation except they accept their honours or whatever, then there's speeches and stuff and then they party. That's all I got. Lol, so I'll just get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Every parent had a tear in their eye. Their kids were graduating – their babies were officially grown up. Their kids tried to tell them to stop crying but even some of their eyes were getting watery. All in all it was emotional for everyone.

At Manhattan Alex had just shaken her dad's hand to accept her certificate – Alex had graduated. Everyone was amazed but she had somehow done it. She had even been accepted into the same college as Harper so they would get to go through college together. And Justin had gotten into a university not too far away so they could still see each other. Alex was happy. Everything seemed perfect now.

It was pretty much the same story at Liberty; Justin had received his certificate and, being a Valedictorian, he also gave a speech in which he not only spoke about his class and their new lives ahead of them but also the new start for the school – now that the rivalry was over, he spoke of how they had overcome so much. He decided not to talk about how it was all thanks to him and Alex and how true love conquers all – a little too cheesy. But he swears he saw his dad crying.

"Justin I'm so proud of you!"

"Alex, I'm so happy you actually graduated!"

That was basically all they heard from everyone (Alex found it a little rude to be honest; surely it wasn't _that_ surprising).

And then came the after party. For the first time in a long time, Manhattan and Liberty had a joint graduation party. As soon as Alex and Justin found each other at the party, that was them joint at the hip for the rest of the night.

"I can't believe this is real. We are no longer High School students." Alex said.

"I know. And we start at college after the summer." Justin added. They were both in a sort of daze but they were happy that they would be able to go through college and still be together.

"And our dads are getting on... sort of." Alex said, looking over at their dads who were trying their best to engage in a normal conversation without arguing.

"They're trying." Justin laughed. "It's great that our moms hit it off straight away." they then looked over at their moms who were chatting and laughing animatedly.

"Yeah." Alex sighed.

Justin already had his arm around her so he pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Alex looked up at him, "I love you too." she leaned up a little to kiss him.

"Guess real life starts here." Justin said after they pulled away (which was quite a while later).

"Yep." Alex said. "Real life."

**A/N: Sorry that was kinda a shitty ending by my mind has gone blank after 2 chaps in a row. Can't believe this was almost over, just one final epilogue left. Again, I apologise if this chap wasn't as good as you may have thought; my inspiration kinda just went. So everything is basically all good now – when I imagine the dads talking I find it funny cos it's just so awkward. Like Justin said, they're trying. So if you liked that leave a review!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, last chap. Can't believe it. I'm very proud of this story and it makes me so happy that it's been received by you guys so well – your support means everything to me, really. And with that, onto the shoutouts! GarnetAles, wizardsfanatic10, NatnatJAlex, SelenaFanatic, OriginallyUnknown, anayagriffin6, Ninja-on-th-run and literally EVERYONE else that has supported this story form the start! Well this is the epilogue and I've been doing exams all week so don't expect anything amazing and tear-jerking (unless you are naturally a very emotional person). It's just a kind of closure making sure that everything is alright and their life is continuing on without all the crazy drama. I'll have another A/N at the bottom where I'll probably talk about upcoming stories (or just story as I only have one planned lol) and how great you guys are. And there actually won't be one of my crazy Selenator paragraphs as things are a little slow – she just has her music video coming up on the 7th and I have basically mastered the Come & Get It dance now (so proud of myself! I know, I have a sad life). So read on with the, probably very short, epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP.**

* * *

Life had changed. It was weird. Good weird, though.

Justin and Alex had been spending the summer together before getting ready to go to college. Amazingly their families had been spending time together. Well, for their moms it wasn't an effort as they got on so well anyway (they had the fact that they were both the wife of a principal in common) but for their dads it was like one of those bonding things that you do when your younger so you get to know classmates or whatever. Occasionally they did get on and had a laugh together but then it was like they mentally reminded themselves that they should hate the other guy. Hopefully after a little longer that little voice in their head would fade away and they would finally have a friend (Alex often told her dad that he had no friends. It was just a teenage girl thing, really).

Max was... well, Max. As time goes on you can see him mature little by little but he would always be Max; the crazy kid that baffled everyone and thought that Narnia was actually a small town in Russia but they just used the name for the movie because it sounded cool (and no, he did not know that they were originally books).

Life was actually pretty normal compared to how it used to be with all the sneaking around and big arguments. Sometimes there was even that awkward, cringe-worthy element of normality. For example when Alex's mum tried to talk to her about, well, the birds and the bees.

"_So, honey, are you and Justin... intimate?" Louisa had asked._

"_Oh god mom, please no!" Alex groaned, putting her face in her hands._

"_I'm just saying, you're only 18 and you need to be careful." her mother replied._

"_Mom, can we please have this conversation... never." Alex felt she was going to die form embarrassment right then._

"_I know I didn't want to have this conversation when I was around your age and I wish I'd listened more because look what happened." she said, trying to get through to her daughter._

"_I feel insulted." Alex frowned – her mother had her just after she had turned 19 and she understood that her mom felt quite strongly about having kids when you're young but to be fair, she had had this conversation many, many times before._

"_I don't mean that but, y'know, I'm just saying... so have you and Justin..."_

"_Mom, I really don't want to say this because it's just... awkward and weird but, I wasn't a virgin when I met Justin and he wasn't one when he met me." Alex couldn't even look at her mom when she said this; it took all she had not to run off to her room and hide._

"_Oh... OK, well that's..." Louisa hadn't actually planned for it to go that way._

"_Bye mom." Alex said before she rushed off out of the room._

Yeah, so that was pretty awkward but it was normal. But Alex was hoping never to have that conversation ever again. She was just thankful her dad wasn't in the room. She told Justin about it but he wasn't much use as he simply laughed.

And the schools were completely different – they got on. People were talking and hanging out and discovering that the people from the other school were actually no different and they some actually became really good friends.

Life really had changed. A good change.

**A/N: *Wipes away tear* Well, that's it! Wow, really can't believe it! So you guys have honestly been amazing and I am so thankful to each and every person who has supported this story in any way. I love you guys! So my next Jalex story will probably be out... I dunno, end of May I hope. It's been really fun to write so far and I'm looking forward to letting you guys see it. It's called The Friend Zone so look out for that in coming weeks (the name probably gives away the plot a little). Really excited for that and I still have to do work on my Austin & Ally story and then I also have my exams and stuff but I have a big break in between so I'll try and do some stuff then. Anyway, this is it! I love you guys and I'll see you soon!**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


	31. AN: NEW STORY

**The Friend Zone**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little note to tell you guys that my new story The Friend Zone is up. It's been up for a few days now but this is just for those of you who haven't read it yet. So if you're interested you can check that out and leave a review! Oh an don't worry, you don't have to review this chap lol. GO READ IT! :D**

**Smiley Ciara XxX :)**


End file.
